


Chasing Kalifornia

by thebasement_archivist



Category: Kalifornia (1993), The X-Files
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-07-31
Updated: 1998-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 08:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11332572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Chasing Kalifornia

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Chasing Kalifornia Author: KMS!

17-Feb-98

Chasing Kalifornia  
Author: KMS!  
Date: 2/17/98  
Rating: NC-17  
Classification: S  
Spoilers: None.   
Keywords: Crossover, slash, M/K  
Archive: MKRA okay.   
Summary: This is a crossover with the movie Kalifornia.  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Can't afford to buy 'em. Characters lovingly borrowed from Carter/1013/Fox and Polygram Filmed Entertainment/Viacom Pictures/Propaganda Films.  
Author's note: Parts of dialog have been lifted straight from the movie. And if you don't like slash...well, as Monty Python would say, "Run away! Run away!" Though why I'm telling this list, I have no idea.  
Acknowledgments: Much appreciation goes to my beta readers Kal, Griffen, and The Rathole's own, Ratgirl. Many thanks people. Of course, all the errors belong only to me and my spell checker. Enjoy!

* * *

Chasing Kalifornia  
by KMS!  


Everyone chooses, at some point in their life, between right and wrong. Good and Evil. Some walk close to the line, stepping on it occasionally, hoping not to get caught. Others boldly leap over it, choosing their own path, crossing swords with the rules of society. Others truly believe in their own cause, never realizing their path is strewn with wrong choices. Most of us lead the 'quiet desperate lives' that try to avoid all contact with the line.

I don't think Early Grayce even knew there was a line to cross.

Some serial killers choose to become what they are, some are driven by unimaginable impulses, some are forced on the path by chemical imbalances and misfiring synapses, others are pushed by horrendous childhoods. Few of us can fully understand what drives them. Most of us don't even try, praying that Lady Luck and the 'long arm of the law' will see justice done, and make sure that all accounts are in balance.

But I wanted to understand them. Their motives. Their fears. Their impulses laid bare. I needed to understand them. What made this man do this deed? If I could just understand their motives, then I could write about them, capture their minds on paper. And then others would understand, too. And maybe that was the answer. If others understood then it would be easier to prevent the next outbreak. Like a vaccine, we could control the spread of this disease. 

\-------------------

\--The Pursuers--

"Moll-da."

Fox Mulder looked up from his typewriter toward the voice that said his name in that lazy, drawn-out, sexy drawl that Krycek used sometimes, and all he could see was green. The flashing jade green of his partner's eyes. Taking a deep breath, he pulled back his focus with a blink and the whole room snapped back into clarity. He noticed that heads had turned in their direction; other drones, curious at the seductive tone. Damn, he wished Krycek wouldn't do that. That laconic delivery was going to be the death of him. He could only imagine what everyone else was thinking. Do you think Spooky and Good-Looking there are... you know? Wink, wink. Nudge, Nudge.

"What is it, Krycek?" he answered sharply, letting a little of his irritation creep into his voice. Krycek smiled, unintimidated, tossing a wink over his shoulder at the old women Mulder shared the office with. "We got a case. Pack your bags."

'Honey,' Mulder mentally finished for him. Oh hell, the man better stop it or they'd be the talk of the Bureau by the end of the day. Mulder always knew that his life was fodder for the rumor mill. His cases. His actions. His insights. His clothes. And let's not forget the closure of the X-Files. What he didn't need was to spark new rumors. 'Damn it, Krycek,' he thought sourly. 'Do you have to do that?'

Then he had to grin at himself. But it did sound so cute when he did that. Then again.... He could already see the heads of two blue-haired grandmas pull together like magnets as new rumors were instigated.

"Be just a minute," he replied aloud, and turned his back, shutting down his computer, tossing the headphones down, rewinding his most recent audiotape, and locking his meager desk. He rose, snagging his jacket with the end of one finger, and tossed it across his shoulder as he followed his 'partner' out of the room.

It had been bad enough when the rumors had involved him and Scully, but now... But now 'Mrs. Spooky' was assigned to Quantico and here he was still transcribing wiretap recordings. He never thought for a moment that he would find himself grateful to be partnered with Krycek. Then again, it beat a slow death wearing earphones. Even if the 'kid' seemed a bit too eager at times.

Catching up to Alex, he asked, "So, what's up?"

"Interstate fugitive. And we're the lucky saps that get to track him down and capture him."

Mulder nodded in agreement. Anything was better that audio surveillance.

\-------------------

\--The Pursued--

God, he wished Kerry would just shut up. Brian Kessler stumbled past her into the bathroom, wanting nothing more at the moment than to empty his bladder. "I got to see a man about a mule," he asserted with a grunt. Another phrase he had gotten from Early. Oh man, he couldn't believe what had happened tonight.

Kerry had followed him into the bathroom and was still yammering in his ear. 'Be still, Woman!' he thought. 'Let me pee in peace!' But still she droned on. He tried again to concentrate on her words, mentally separating them until each became something small enough for him to wrap his beer-soaked brain around. 

"He beats her, you know?"

"How do you know that?" he asked dismissively. He knew she hadn't (read: wouldn't have) asked the question of Early himself.

"Because she told me. That's how I know that."

"Hrumph," he acknowledged. It must be true because he really didn't think Adele would lie about something like that. Hell, he didn't think Adele would lie about anything, there was such a childlike innocence about her. 

But Kerry wasn't done. She wanted to dump their fellow travelers. He couldn't believe it! "So what?" he asked drunkenly. "Do you want to sneak out of here in the middle of the night?" What the hell was she thinking?

Her voice rose in response, escalating the argument. Probably just as well. He wasn't going to get any nooky tonight. Or rather, any MORE nooky. And it was probably best that she stay as far away from him as possible. Because he just knew that he REEKED of sex. Not just sex, but mind-blowing, capital letters, make-your-knees-weak, hot SEX. Sex with Early Grayce. OH MY GOD! If she ever suspected, well, he would probably be lucky to find himself and all his shit dumped unceremoniously on some deserted back road in the middle of Arkansas, his thumb stuck in the air for a hitch while she drove the black Lincoln Continental off into the sunset. HIS black Lincoln. 

Listen to her! Man, she hated Early. Kind of funny that he seemed to admire her. 'Breeder!' Brian tried to remember to keep the smile off his face. Lordy, if she had heard him call her that she would have a hissy fit. Though maybe not as big a fit as she would have had if she found out what he had done tonight. 

How could he tell her that there was no way he was going to dump them tonight? Could he just say 'Oh well, sorry, Kerry; the man may look like poor white trash, but he fucks like an angel!' Yeah, that would go over well. Could he tell her about the fight in the bar? How Early had come to his rescue and saved him from getting his ass kicked? Well, he'd already told her HIS VERSION. Not exactly the entire truth, but what the hell! He wanted to look good, too. And he wanted to give her an excuse for returning so late. And so drunk. 

He had barely believed it at the time, how he had pointed out to the waitress that she had brought the wrong drinks and she had left him grinning with her sassy answer. Then the next thing he knew, someone was in his face, belligerent, hostile, and aggressive. He tried to blow it off but the guy had only gotten worse, making the threat real. Making the grin run from his face. He remembered thinking to himself, 'Oh, fuck. You are about to get your ass whooped.' But suddenly there was Early, like an avenging angel. Distracting the man, engaging him in battle and then thoroughly (and quite viciously) beating him to the barroom floor.

Brian had been stunned. Early Grayce (whom Kerry had secretly named 'Dis-Grayce') had come to his defense and fought for him. He had almost felt like a medieval maiden having his honor defended. And while the other patrons had stood by, as stunned as he, none had stepped forward to challenge the winner. The stranger's friends had dragged his unconscious body away and the waitress had somehow found the correct brand they had ordered the first time and brought them another round. After all, their last round had ended up in jagged pieces of brown glass on the barroom floor after Early had broken them over the guy's head. Stupid bastard! Served his ass right. 

And then afterwards. How in heaven's name could he tell her about 'afterwards?' Well, let's see. It could go something like this. He could just imagine himself just spitting it out and saying: 'Well, Kerry, we left the bar thoroughly drunk and stumbled out into the parking lot and continued drinking. We talked about you. By the way, Early thinks you're a breeder. Isn't that nice? I thanked him for saving my butt. And then he took a piss, drank out of my bottle and then shared a religious experience he had had with me. Doorway into other dimensions. Isn't that curious? Maybe he's related to Alice in Wonderland, ya think? And then we were stumbling up, dragging ourselves off the pavement and headed for the hotel. Except we didn't exactly make it back here without incident.

Did I tell you I let him fuck me?' 

Probably not a good idea to mention that at the moment. Not while she's standing there with her hands on her hips screaming at me to get rid of their asses. Yeah, maybe this wouldn't be a good time to say it. Maybe later. Or not.

'Oh yeah, Kerry, one minute we're headed back here, weaving rather drunkenly, I might add, and the next thing I know, Early is pushing me into a doorway and his mouth is covering mine. And, oh God, he tasted good. Beer and peanuts. I could feel his tongue slide into my mouth, caressing the roof, dueling with my tongue, slipping over my teeth. Is that what death feels like? That complete surrender? My body melted. There is no other way to describe it. It molded itself into his arms, feeling safe, secure and dangerous, all rolled into one.

Early was nitroglycerin waiting to spark, but at the same time he was my protector, my paladin. I'll admit to a bit of hero worship here. No one had ever defended me like that before. Neither so thoroughly nor so eagerly. I had stood by while he had beaten a man, a man who was well on his way to a confrontation with me. I was fascinated with Early. The different way he looked at life. His earthier philosophy. All the crap stripped off until it was streamlined for practicality. Attitudes that I had never run across before in my admittedly sheltered life. And he wasn't stupid; I had already seen that. Merely uneducated. The man seemed to possess a kind of natural instinct. Animal intelligence. Low cunning. But the academic life had not prepared me for real life. Not life in a barroom where someone picks a fight with you because a waitress flirted with you. And no matter how much I studied, not the lives I was seeking to understand on this trip. It wasn't a natural reaction for me. The minds of serial killers. Harsh realities. Stark truths. But this man knew them. Lived them. I could feel it in the way he moved, panther-like. I could hear it in his speech, crude but effective. I could understand it in his ideas, practical but not unimaginative. But mostly at this moment, I could taste it in his kiss. I had never been kissed so thoroughly. So aggressively. So possessively. I felt as if my soul had just gained a new owner. I was just renting; the ownership papers were being transferred to Early, even as I lost my breath and my mind to that single kiss. 

And then he was grabbing my shirt and dragging me around the corner. Clothes fell away as if their stitching had suddenly disappeared. A pile of boxes made an impromptu bed and I was on my back, naked except for my socks, which had somehow managed to be the only clothing that had stayed on my body, my legs spread wide while Early knelt between them, guiding his cock into my body. 

You know I'd had sex with a man before. We had been participants at some wild parties in our younger days, but this wasn't like anything I have ever experienced before. This possession of the soul. Ownership stamped across your mind with the thrust of a cock. I could hardly breath with the joy of it, my body going into rapture. 

Early eagerly pressed his cock forward and my body loosened to take him in. He pressed again and was engulfed by the tight ring of muscle. The pressure continued until my heated intestines enclosed him. Oh my, the boy could fuck. I told you the boy fucked like an angel. I know because I think I died and went to heaven a couple of times. He leaned forward and took possession of my mouth, slipping his tongue back inside. My body bounced on the end of his cock, rocking with his thrusts. His hand reached forward and grasped my cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts. My head was swimming, the beers, the fight, the kiss; all of it seemed to be running through my head at light speed. I was passing warp, going inter-dimensional. Stars stretched like ropes of light and exploded in my mind and then I was cumming, exploding over Early's fingers. I cried aloud, my head thrown back. My mind reclaimed its rightful place in my body and it was only then that I noticed that we had been fucking under a spotlight. Right in front of the unblinking eye of a security camera that was attached to a warehouse. 

And Early wasn't done yet. He pounded harder, his hips jackhammering his cock into me. 'Oh, yes. Oh, yes.' I wanted to scream. There I was, in public, in a back alley, in front of a camera, getting thoroughly fucked by another man. My cock rose in a display of exhibitionism. "Fuck me, fuck me," I chanted. And he did. Hips moving in a blur, he hammered his cock into me, making me scream in pleasure. But he maintained silence by the expediency of swallowing my scream into his mouth. And then I was cumming again as his hips banged away their final cadence, racing me into ecstasy. The charge of the light brigade was over, the enemy, vanquished.' 

He stared at Kerry as she finally wound down. No, he didn't think he would tell her about his evening. Without another word, he collapsed into bed and (to Kerry's great disgust) promptly fell asleep. 

\-------------------

\--The Pursuers--

Fox Mulder followed his partner into the squad room. Surreptitiously he watched the supple way he moved through the crowded room, which appeared insane with activity. Mulder moved behind, thinking, 'What a great ass.' 

His partner stopped briefly to speak with an uniformed officer. Throwing a glance back at him, Mulder's eyebrow rose in questioning response. Silently Krycek shook his head and the case folder that the officer had given over was passed along before they continued their journey deeper into the police labyrinth of official people and sanctioned furniture. 

"God, this place is a mad house!" Mulder muttered.

"Organized chaos," came the chuckled reply.

Mulder grunted in doubt. 

By the time they reached the desk of Detective Graham, they both registered the drop in the level of noise in the room. Mulder looked around, noticing that all eyes seemed to be focused on him. Unconsciously he stepped closer to his partner, feeling suddenly defensive and wanting to close ranks.

Alex Krycek glanced around the room with a frown. What the hell was going on? They were all looking at Mulder as if he were the Second Coming. 'Look, guys,' he wanted to shout, 'I know he's a hell of a profiler, but still! Get the hell off your knees!'

Ignoring the rest, Alex stuck out his hand to the man sitting behind the desk marked 'Graham.' "Detective Graham? Alex Krycek," he introduced himself. 

Graham, balding, heavy set, coffee stains on his tie, his belt fighting a losing battle to circumscribe his gut, took his hand in a firm grip and pumped it up and down. "Well, I'll be! You boys at the FBI do a hell of a job. Bringing in the suspects before you even start on the case!"

Alex shook his head in confusion. "I'm sorry, Detective Graham. I don't understand."

Graham was still pumping his hand. "Hell of a job! Where did you find him?" Graham finally dropped his hand and rounded the corner of the desk, zeroing in on Mulder, a faint predatory smile on his face. A look of surprise and confusion passed over Mulder's features. He opened his mouth to speak but was beaten to it by the detective who was yelling to a man behind Mulder. "Andrews, please take Mr. Kessler into the interrogation room."

"Wait..." Mulder began.

He didn't get much more than that single word out before someone was tugging at his elbow and slipping handcuffs over his wrists. His eyes met Alex's over the detective's shoulder. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?

"Detective Graham..." Alex began.

Graham turned to him and clapped him on the back. "OUT-standing, son. Where did you say you found him?"

"Detective..."

"Just take him into room two, Andrews. We'll be there in a minute." He turned back to Alex, pumped his hand again. "You'll definitely have to give me the name of your supervisor, boy. I want to call him and tell him what a fine job you're doing!"

"But..." Mulder started again before he was hustled in the opposite direction of his partner. Alex saw a leap of panic touch his brown-hazel eyes.

"Detective Graham..." he started, his own confusion mounting.

"Hell of a job, son. Can I get you a coffee?"

"Detective Graham..."

"How about a donut?"

Alex felt like he couldn't get a word in edgewise. "DETECTIVE GRAHAM!"

Graham looked at him in mild shock. "Well, what is it, son?"

"First of all, Detective Graham, I'm not your 'SON.' And second, I would like you to explain to me why in the HELL you are leading my PARTNER, Agent MULDER, away in HANDCUFFS?"

Everyone in the room froze. Graham stared at him stupidly. "Partner?" he nearly squeaked.

All eyes turned as one and locked on Mulder like an interplanetary tracking system. TARGET ACQUIRED, SIR.

Mulder gave them a weak grin and raised his cuffed wrists in acknowledgment, wiggling his fingers in an impuissant wave. Graham spun around and stared at Alex again. "Partner? As in FBI partner?"

"That's how it usually works."

Graham turned again and glared at Mulder. "But..."

"Most people at least let him introduce himself before they feel the need to lock him away," Alex added with quiet amusement.

Graham shot him a look. "Are you sure?"

Alex looked surprised. "That he's my partner? Well, I know he doesn't ACT like it sometimes, but yeah, I'm pretty sure." Now Mulder was giving him the evil eye.

"But... but..." Graham looked lost.

"Why don't you tell me what's going on and we'll try to straighten this out. Oh, and you might want to uncuff Agent Mulder."

"Now," Mulder added blandly, but insistently, both mildly amused and mildly irritated.

Graham motioned to Andrews with one hand while he sank heavily into his chair. Reaching into the case folder still sitting on his desk, he pulled out a video-captured picture. Mulder wandered back to the desk under the bemused looks of the entire room. He arrived at the desk just as Graham was handing the picture to Alex.

He leaned over to Alex and whispered, "You enjoyed that too much!"

Alex merely grinned in response, so Mulder snatched the photograph from his hand. The photo was from a surveillance camera at a gas station. The foreground showed a brown haired, bearded, twenty-something man staring at the camera. Behind him, two women leaned against a black '68 Lincoln Continental. Both had dark hair but the one smoking the cigarette had it stylishly trimmed in a bob while the other gave the appearance of a Raggedy-Ann waif. At the rear of the Lincoln, pumping gas, was...Mulder? Alex peered closer at the picture. Well, except for the hedgehog haircut and the stupid sideburns, then yeah, it looked like Mulder. 

Alex leaned down to whisper in his partner's ear. "Jeez, Mulder, you didn't even open your mouth and you managed to piss 'em off."

Mulder shot him a glare, muttering under his breath. "And you didn't help. I thought you were going to just stand there and let them take me away."

Alex grinned. "I thought about it, but what would Skinner say. And the PAPERWORK! UGGGH!"

Mulder's mouth pursed to keep from grinning. He turned back to the sheepish detective. "What am I looking at here?"

Mulder lowered the picture to the desk and Detective Graham leaned forward. "This is the man we're looking for. His name is Early Grayce. Twenty-five. Five-eleven. Brown hair. History of arrests. Stone-cold bastard. Out on probation. Did time for almost beating a bartender nearly to death. Kills his landlord and buries him in the mobile home park in Nassau County, just before he arsoned his trailer and his car. And it appears that a little over an hour later, he hops a ride to California with these folks." 

He pointed to the waifish-looking girl. "That's his girlfriend, Adele Corners. Kind of a woman-child by all accounts. These other two...." He trailed off and looked up at Mulder again. "The guy pumping gas is Brian Kessler. He's a writer. We've been in contact with his publisher. Seems Mr. Kessler is writing a book on the sites of famous killings across the United States. Well, he chose the right company for it. Grayce is believed to have committed at least half-dozen murders. Random. Most for petty cash. The other woman is Kessler's girlfriend, Kerry Laughlin. Artistic photographer. Through to judge by what I've seen, more like pornographer.

"Everyone's a critic," Mulder murmured under his breath.

Graham continued on as though he hadn't heard. "They found a body in the bathroom, a Joseph Davies Robbins, where these pictures were taken. The gas station was located in east Texas. Thank God for security cameras; and Grayce's fingerprints were all over the place."

"Doesn't look like our boy is too shy about having his picture taken," Alex added, staring at the close up of Early Grayce.

"No," Graham agreed. "I'm sorry about all that, Agent Mulder," he said, gesturing to the ghost of the handcuffs that Mulder had worn moments ago. "But you can see by the photos why we were mistaken. I can't believe how much you look like Kessler."

Mulder dismissed the apology with a wave of his hand. "No need to apologize." He stared hard at the picture of the man wearing his face. "Kind of eerie. Looking at your own doppleganger."

"Except for the stupid-ass hair cut," Alex added helpfully.

Mulder glanced at him, noting the small smile creeping around Krycek's lips. "I'll have to tell my hair stylist that you appreciate her efforts," Mulder added with a small smile of his own.

Krycek chuckled. "Any idea where they are now."

Graham ignored their banter and answered. "Well, we got lucky. Kessler is using a credit card to pay for gas as he goes. Looks like they are headed through Texas. According to his publisher he's headed for California. Maybe Los Angeles."

"City of the Angels."

"Not after they get there," Graham responded with finality.

\-------------------

\--The Pursued--

Brian leaned over the door of the Lincoln, hoping his heaving stomach would retain its contents.

From the back seat he heard Adele telling him about her father's cure for hangovers. As the list of disgusting ingredients grew he managed to lift one finger in protest. Adele didn't notice, continuing on, oblivious to his growing discomfort. 'Oh, please, stop,' he mentally begged.

He heard Early yell something incoherent to the other transient residents of the seedy motel before jumping into the backseat and settling in. Brian wished he wouldn't shake the car so hard. Adele droned on. He motioned to her again, praying she would stop. No such luck. Finally Kerry started the car and they moved smoothly out into traffic. At least the wind felt good against his face. He dropped off to sleep before they were five miles down the road.

\-------------------

\--The Pursuers--

Krycek and Mulder looked up as the triumphant shout erupted from the squad room, a sound that managed to rise above the usual din. The shout was followed a second later by the appearance of Detective Graham at the door of the conference room.

"We got a lead! Kessler used his credit card last night for a motel room."

"Let's go!" "What state?" they both managed to say at the same time. 

"Little town in southern Texas. Stayed at a dive called 'The Crest' in Seley. Just this side of the border. Our boy is still on the move."

Both agents moved to hastily grab their stuff as they rushed out the door. "Why didn't we pick up on this last night?" Mulder asked on his way out.

They pushed through the double doors of the squat brick building and Graham indicated the gray Taurus was theirs. "Because the manager didn't call it in 'till this morning."

"Why didn't he call it in last night? Don't they usually check on that kind of stuff when you first check in?" Alex asked, climbing in the front seat.

"He would have, but there was a storm there last night and some of the phone lines weren't working. We got the alert this morning when he finally made it through. Kessler's credit card set off all kinds of flags."

"Do we know how far ahead of us they are?" Mulder inquired from the back seat.

"Hopefully, not very," Graham growled. 

Alex drew out the map from the glove compartment. "Seley. Seley. Here it is."

Mulder leaned over the seat to study it while Alex held it up. His finger shot out and he traced a path along the old highways before the interstates were built. "That's right between Galtton and Mount Juliet. They're still following the famous murder sites tour. If they stay on track, we might be able to pick them up in Mount Juliet. The Leviston Abattoir is located there."

Alex repressed an urge to wiggle as Mulder's finger followed the line of the old highway and, beneath the accordioned paper, along his thigh. 

"We should call the other local law enforcement and have them keep an eye out on the list of sites that the publisher gave us. Sooner or later they are bound to show up at one of those if we miss them at Leviston."

\-------------------

end part 1 

\-------------------

\--The Pursued--

Brian came abruptly awake in time to keep his forehead from impacting with the dashboard. "What? What's goin' on?" he asked sleepily as Kerry slammed on the brakes.

"Look."

"What?"

"Look!" Kerry indicated over her shoulder. There beside Early's sleeping form lay a gun.

***

Ten minutes later they had found a deserted warehouse that easily served as their target. Pop! Pop! Pop! Early shot the pistol, blowing out windows with precision.

"Only thing my old man ever give me was this forty-five." Early took another shot with a bitter laugh.

The girls stood away from him, staying by the vehicle, while Brian joined Early in the middle of the field.

Then he was thrusting the handle into Brian's hand. "Go on and shoot it."

Brian raised his hands, refusing the weapon, but Early insistently pressed it into his stomach until he gave in and took it. "No. No. I don't know how to do it."

He tried a shot and Early instructed him from the sidelines in the fine art of target practice. "No, bud, you're jerking it. Ya got to hold it soft. Like your pecker," he said with a wink.

Well, you'd know about holding my pecker, Brian thought. He took aim again. 

"No, no." Early got up from his seat on the abandoned rust bucket and stood next to him. "Aim." Brian took aim again. "Loosen up." Early slapped his elbow up in the air. Brian tried again. "Loose." Early slapped his arm down and Brian shot him an annoyed glance. "Breathe. Ya got to breathe, bud. Hold it. Now shoot." 

Early had been right. The shot was perfect and there was a gratifying explosion followed by the tinkling of glass as it fell onto the concrete floor of the warehouse. Brian was grinning and he heard Adele call out, "Good one, Bri." He looked around for Kerry but she had disappeared.

Early offered him the gun, but he quickly refused. "Ya never know once we get to California. There's a lot of kooks there. I'll get me another one," he assured Brian. 

\-------------------

\--The Pursuers--

"We'll have to move fast if we want to catch them in Leviston," Mulder said.

"I've called ahead. There's a biplane on stand-by waiting for you at the airport," Graham informed them as he rounded a curve on two wheels.

Alex glanced at the overweight cop. "We appreciate all your help, Detective Graham." 

Graham looked over at him with a toothy grin even as Alex wished he wouldn't take his eyes from the road. "We aim to be of service, son."

Alex grimaced at the appellation, ignoring Mulder's chuckle. Twenty minutes later they pulled up to the airport in a cloud of hazy sepia-toned dust.

The two agents scrambled out of the vehicle as Graham instructed them to 'catch that bastard and bring his head back on a stick!'

They waved at him in answer and sprinted for the plane.

\-------------------

\--The Pursued--

Leviston Abattoir, Mt. Juliet, Texas

Kerry and Brian entered the old slaughterhouse alone, light and shadows pockmarking the entrance. Brian had to force the boards off the entrance so they could get through. Before wandering around he started the tape recorder. He had managed to get a copy of one of the recordings the killer had made while he was with his victim. The place was a nightmare. Kerry quickly finished snapping her photos, and the next thing Brian knew he was being challenged about the gun. "It was stupid," he said. "Kid's stuff. Bang. Bang. I really need for you to take these photos."

"That's all that's important to you, isn't it?"

"That is such crap!" he spat at her. "You know you wanted this as much as I did."

"No, I would have done anything to have gotten you OFF your ass and US on our way to California, and there's a big difference."

He couldn't believe it. She may have had the idea to go, but it was he who had made it all happen. He had come up with the ride-share. He had gotten the advance for the book deal to pay for the trip. He had come up with the idea of a book at all. He would write and she would photograph. Together they would make it in California and then she could show her talents where they might be appreciated. In California. The Land of Hope.

Kerry stormed out of the room and he let her go.

***

Outside, Kerry stumbled over Early and Adele screwing in the back seat. God it was so raw, she thought. Without thinking she brought her camera up and started to snap pictures, her presence obscured in the shelter of the building. The couple changed positions and Kerry moved to keep them in focus. She snapped picture after picture until Early raised his head and stared straight at her. He stopped for a millisecond and then began humping Adele again. This time slowly, sensually. Aggressively. And staring straight into her eyes the whole time, a small smile spreading across his face. Her breath caught in her throat. My God, it was as if he were pretending that it was she under him, accepting his thrusting organ. Kerry fled, never for a minute imagining that it was a memory of Brian that filled Early's thoughts.

Racing back inside, she almost ran over Brian.

"What's wrong?"

"I want you to drop them off at the next stop."

"What happened?"

"Next gas station it's either him or me. It's up to you."

He tried to talk to her but she was stone. They piled back into the car without another word and followed the old Route 66 to the next site.

\-------------------

\--The Pursuers--

They missed them by at least an hour. 

The Mount Juliet Police Department had missed them and now Alex and Mulder were walking around the decrepit building hoping to pick up clues. Hopefully enough clues to predict the path of their fugitives.

Krycek wandered around the abattoir wondering what the attraction was. Below his dark lashes he studies Mulder. HE knew. HE understood the attraction. He had started a running monologue about the events that had taken place in that horrid building nearly ten years earlier. Alex shivered as he listened to Mulder's soft voice describing events, cataloging crimes and rationalizing the murderer's reasons. It was eerie. And kind of creepy. How the hell did he know all this stuff? Everything seemed to be stored somewhere in that library called the Mulder brain.

"Mulder!" Alex interrupted him.

Mulder looked up; his eyes out of focus a moment and then seemed to come back to himself. 

"We need to know where they'll go next."

Mulder nodded once and followed Alex out of that hellhole.

Alex forestalled Mulder and grabbed the driver's seat of the rental. Mulder got in the other side without a word, seemingly oblivious to Alex's preemptive move. Alex turned the engine over and pulled away. "Any ideas?"

"They're headed to another site. I don't think they know what they've got with them." Mulder looked up into the gathering clouds in the large Texan sky. "They'll have to stop for the night."

"So will we," Alex pointed out.

Mulder nodded absently. "I think they're headed into Arizona. They'll have to stop for gas soon," he said, almost to himself.

\-------------------

\--The Pursued--

Brian pulled the big car next to the pumps of the cafe-slash-gas station. Damn, he wasn't looking forward to this. The women got out and made their way inside, ostensibly to use the restroom. That was true for Adele, but Kerry stood beside the large picture window and watched the men in the car. She wanted to make sure that Brian kept his promise and told those two lowlifes that this was the end of the line. She could see Brian now, turned around in his seat, speaking earnestly to Early. For a moment she was distracted by the television as the sound and picture faded in and out. The coming storm was raising hell with the reception.

And then she caught the announcer saying, "I repeat, there is a nationwide manhunt for Early Grayce. Believed to have killed Joseph Davies Robbins in this east Texas gas station."

Kerry looked outside again. Early was getting out of the car, his face filled with fury. She turned back to the TV in disbelief as the surveillance video showed their little entourage. She and Adele by the car, Brian pumping gas, and Early interfering with the flow of traffic in and out of the place. And then the front door opened and all hell broke loose.

\-------------------

\--The Pursuers--

Alex pulled into the small motel parking lot and turned off the ignition.

"I think we should go on, " Mulder repeated.

Alex turned in his seat. "Mulder, we've been on the move since two this morning. I don't know about you but I'm beat. Even if we knew where to look for them at this moment, I doubt either of us would have the presence of mind to figure out what to do with them. Let's get some sleep and then continue in the morning. You said yourself they would have to stop for the night."

Mulder couldn't stop himself from answering with a yawn.

Alex grinned. "Graham said they found a surveillance camera in Seley with Kessler and Grayce on it. He said he would have it sent up here pronto. Made a point of saying it was quite interesting."

"In what way?"

"I don't know. He wouldn't enlighten me. If we're lucky, it's here waiting for us."

Mulder nodded again and tried to stifle another yawn. "Yeah. You may be right. I'll get out the stuff and you get the rooms."

Alex returned moments later with a room key. Holding it up in the air he said, "They only had the one left. But the tape was here." He held it up in triumph.

Mulder nodded tiredly and muttered, "Just so long as you don't snore, Krycek," and made for the room.

He dumped their bags unceremoniously on the floor and grabbed his stuff for a quick shower. Texas made him sticky. "Alex, ya got to go? I'm probably going to be in here awhile."

Alex shook his head and stripped down to his boxers, waiting his turn for the shower, and turned on the television. He listened as the water from the shower hit the tiles, imagining Mulder standing naked under the warm spray. He shook his head in disgust at his own imagination. Pulling the video out of its Federal Express bag, he popped it into the VCR and then settled down on the edge of the bed. He hit 'play' on the remote and watched as the screen filled with light. It looked like the back of a building in a warehouse district. Nothing seemed to happen for a while until he saw two men coming around the corner. They were kissing and frantically stripping each other of their clothes.

Alex listened closely to the sound of the water in the other room. The sound had subtly changed. His mind presented him with the image of Mulder masturbating in the shower, causing the water to strike the tiles in a different pattern. 'Oh God.'

He turned back to watch the screen. 'What the fuck! It's Grayce and Kessler.' He watched as Grayce laid Kessler on his back upon some discarded cardboard boxes and proceeded to fuck him senseless. Alex was shocked. And the growing bulge in his boxers was not helping his concentration at all. 'My God, he looks like Mulder. It looks like Mulder lying there with Grayce between his legs, sticking his big cock up his ass.' 

Alex glanced at the door of the bathroom. Firmly closed. He looked back to the screen, imagining himself in Grayce's place. Fucking the man with Mulder's face. His whole body flushed. With one last glance at the bathroom door, he stood and reached into his shorts and began stroking his growing erection. There was no sound with the video but he could almost imagine Kessler/Mulder giving voice to the hard grinding fuck he was receiving, somehow mixing with the sound of water splashing against hotel tiles. Alex's hand moved faster, his climax mounting, the world around him dissolving into the narrow focus of the video. He didn't even notice when the shower stopped and his partner stepped out of the bathroom and stopped in stunned silence by the picture before him.

Mulder pulled his eyes away from the image of his partner jacking off in the middle of their hotel room to the TV set that held Krycek's rapt attention. He blinked in surprise. That looked like HIM. HIM on his back with some scruffy bastard pumping between his legs. He looked back at Alex. God, he was beautiful! And oh, my God, he jerking off to a picture of me(?) getting fucked! 

Alex had worked his boxers down, exposing half of his ass and a good portion of his cock and balls. His hard stroking was becoming a blur. Mulder didn't wait another second before striding across the room, coming to a halt before Alex. 

At the presence of another body in front of him, blocking his view, Alex froze. He opened his mouth to speak before realizing there was nothing he COULD say. Instead he bit his lower lip, stumbling back until the backs of his knees impacted with the bed and he sat down hard.

Mulder thought it was the cutest thing he had ever seen. He dropped to his knees and pushed Alex's hands out of the way and licked the cock in front of him before staring up into Alex's wide, shocked eyes. With a grin he engulfed Alex's cock with his mouth. Alex groaned aloud and he closed his eyes in pleasure. Mulder worked the boxers off and tossed them away over his shoulder. Alex's hands flew to Mulder's head, twining his fingers in the damp hair as his hips began to thrust forward. Oh God. So hot. So wet. Oh... Oh... Oh, God, no! Yes!

Alex came with a shout, spilling his seed with a savage jerk of his hips. Mulder swallowed it all until Alex's body seemed to float back down to earth. 

\-------------------

\--The Pursued--

"I ain't riding the bus, bitch."

Early was in full fury. Kerry stepped back in panic as Early swept into the gas station's cafe. 'Killer! Murderer!' her mind screamed.

Early looked startled by her reaction for a split second until he heard his name on the television. The reception cleared for an instant and the announcer clearly said, "We would like to repeat. There is a nationwide man hunt for Early Grayce."

"Shit!" he cursed and grabbed Kerry by the hair, pulling her across the room and shoving her to the floor.

She cowered among the cafe barstools.

Early left her and searched behind the checkout counter, grinning with delight as he found the sawed-off shotgun used to deter robberies. "I knew that boy would have a hog like this somewhere!" he said in triumph. He cocked the weapon one-handed and opened the cash register. A moment later a shadow fell over the door as the attendant returned.

"Hello. Get over here, boy!" Early aimed the weapon at him. He motioned him to a secluded corner by the counter, turning back to the register and emptying its contents. 

Adele wandered back from the bathroom, taking in the scene and calling, "Honey, what are you doing?"

"They gave us the boot, mama!"

"But, honey..."

"Get out there and keep Brian busy. I don't want him coming in here."

He didn't want to hurt Brian. Not if he could help it. He liked Brian. Didn't want to see him involved in this mess. And heaven knew he was a great fuck. And a lot easier to get along with than that bitch he was sleeping with.

***

Adele stumbled out to the car, opening the door to the back seat and sliding in. 

"I just came to get my stuff, Brian," she said nervously. 

Brian turned in his seat. "I just want you to know that your not coming with us, it has nothing to do with you guys. It's something between Kerry and me."

"That's okay, Brian."

He handed over a small object that she had left in the front seat. "Don't forget your yo-yo."

Then they heard a small explosion from inside the building.

"What was that?" Brian asked.

Adele got out of the car, raising her hands to the fury of the storm. "Nothing, Brian. It was just the thunder." She tried to distract him, but it was useless when, a moment later, Early stumbled out the door, dragging Kerry along with him by her hair.

"Hey, Early, what the fuck are you doing?" Brian's voice was high and confused.

"Oh, you're gonna like this one, Bri! Get in there. Get on over here, big fella. Adele you're driving."

"What are you doing?"

Early was in charge, swinging the gun around as he ordered everyone where to sit. "Get over here, bud." He motioned Brian to the seat in front of him as he pushed Kerry into the back seat. 

"What happened?"

Kerry's strangled voice rose above her tears. "He shot him in the head!" She was huddled in the far corner, in shock and weeping.

"What happened?" Brian asked again.

"He shot him in the head!"

"No, no." Adele denied the truth as she started the car and shot forward into the rain.

"You shot somebody?" Brian asked Early.

"NO!" Adele careened all over the road.

"Everybody just shut up," Early assured them, taking back control. "Bunch of squawking hens. I'll get you there, safe, to California. If Adele doesn't kill us all with her driving first," he added with a snort.

\-------------------

\--The Pursuers--

Alex fell back on the bed with a gasp, his brain stunned beyond thought. The edges of his vision spouted fireworks, translucent shooting stars, and invisible flashers.

A shadow loomed over him and he felt the bed shake as Mulder crawled over him on his hands and knees.

"Hey, you okay?" Mulder's voice was pastel soft in his ears. Alex blinked a couple of times, forcing his ocular lenses to focus again. When they finally did, he stared up at Mulder, taking in his lover's grin. 

The brown head was surrounded, back lit by the ceiling light, giving him a halo. 'Well, that's appropriate,' Alex thought. 'An angel has fallen to earth and has come to take me away.'

"Hey, you still with me?" The smile had not disappeared, but the hazel eyes were showing signs of concern. 

Alex took a deep breath and let it out with a smile. His hand reached up and stroked the soft skin above him just above the right nipple. The Sistine Chapel comes alive. He was Michelangelo reaching up to touch God and Adam with his fleshy paintbrush. His hand trailed down the lean body, brushing over the protruding slats of ribs until it encountered the now-coarse fabric of the terry-cloth towel. His senses had become unbearably acute and he pulled at the rasping fabric with a distressed noise and a sliding finger. He loosened the material, tossing it away in disgust. THIS should not be covered. This living satin of skin, warm and breathing. Even the coarser hair over his abdomen and groin felt like silken spider strands to the over-sensitized fingers. Alex felt a warm gust of air caress his face, ruffling his hair, as Mulder let out a sudden wheeze of air.

Alex reached up with his other hand, fingers trailing down Mulder's side, even as his left hand scratched through pubic hair. Mulder made a small sound. Muted yearning. Restrained. Almost sub-aural. A vibration in the lungs passed along through flesh and bone to sensitized fingertips resting against a single rib.

At this, Alex almost giggled. He wanted to hear that sound again. To encourage and tease it out of the man hovering over him. He leaned up and stroked over one nipple with a flat tongue. There! He'd done it again! That half-pleading sound came again. Just to make sure, he caught the nipple with his teeth and lightly pulled, stretching it, biting it. Mulder moaned this time. Oh, that was a nice sound, too. He could almost hear the crackle of lightning shoot along Mulder's nerves. Jittering and dancing. Alex could see the arcs in his eyes. 

He tasted clean. Slightly soapy. Soap and Arousal. Alex wanted to bury his nose against his neck but Mulder was too high above him. Well, of course, that was just the way it went with angels. Too far above you to touch. Where'd you park the golden chariot? Ezekiel? Gabriel? Lucifer? Where did you hide your wings? Or were they horns?

Alex smoothed his hands lower, past the bubble of a tight ass and over the backs of his thighs, pressing there until he urged Mulder to crawl forward. Forward until his hips lined up with Alex's head. The cock above him dangled and jumped in eager anticipation. Hard and weeping. Alex drew his hands over Fox's sides again, soothing and igniting. Fingertips trailing over the belly, following the natural forest of hair to that hardening rod, begging for his attention. When he finally touched it, it leaped. 

Lightning had struck again, followed a second later by a thunderous moan. Count the seconds. Measure the miles of distance by the flare of light and the groan of thunder. 'We're close, Dorothy. The storm is coming. Grab Toto and head for shelter.' Alex grinned as he licked and breathed on the twin Totos. Hairy, heavy, filled with... love? Something. Something sweet. And all for him. Mulder jumped at the contrast of humid heat and cool air against his balls. 'Sorry, kid, looks like we lost the dog.' Alex buried his nose in the apex between the parted legs. Crisp, clean, and...Mulder. The Mulder scent. Stronger here than anywhere else after the shower. Yummm. Alex wanted to lick him like a popsicle until he got to the creamy filling. And no cheating this time, Mister Owl. This definitely would not require a crunch. This was a slurp job. And slurp he did. Down the side of the heavy cock and over the head. And then up the other side. Mulder groaned, frustration building. 

Follow a vein there, trace the crown here. Another lick at the balls. Mulder's hips shifted downward. Ah, ah, ah. Naughty boy. Alex reached between the legs and gave him a stinging slap to the left buttocks. Mulder jumped and then stilled. Alex could hear the struggle to control his breathing. In. Out. In. Out. Alex watched the smooth stomach flex with the motion. Better? Let's try again. Rim the crown, down the side. Tease the slit. Alex's tongue was on a roller coaster ride. And then he heard it. That frustrated whimpering sound. It shot straight through him, following a path into his ears and down to his cock.

The lightning had traveled, leaping conductors, lighting fires. 'Run for it, kiddo, no one is safe now!' And then he couldn't wait. The pulsating cock slid down his throat as if they had been made for each other. Latex glove tight. A perfect fit. Alex swallowed him down, hungry for more. Give them an inch... and they'll take nine! A ripple of laughter shimmered in his throat, adding crashing waves of pleasure up and down the cock.

Mulder slowly began to thrust, and when no castigation was forthcoming, moved faster. His pubic hair tickling at Alex's nose, his testicles gently slapping at Alex's chin, the rhythm building. Mulder's eyes were closed, his breathing harsh and just when he thought he might crest the wave, he was unceremoniously flipped over onto his back. Mulder's eyes flew open in surprise. Before he could protest, Alex was off the bed. 'WHAT THE HELL,' he wanted to shout in frustration. He elbowed himself up and watched as Alex disappeared below bed level and then reappear again, sporting a wide grin. And not much else... well, that is if you didn't count a rather impressive erection. Before he had a chance to voice his outrage at the interruption, Alex jumped back onto the bed like Nadia Comaneci and straddled him. One hand held a condom, the other lube. Mulder let his head fall back with a groan. God, safe sex. Arrgh! But then Alex leaned down and kissed him. And with one hand, opened the lube, squeezing out a generous amount onto his other hand. He pressed the foil packet into Mulder's hand, then reached behind him and greased himself. Mulder watched as the body above him arched like a bow pulled taut as Alex prepared himself. He thought it was the most erotic thing he had ever seen. Even more so than Alex jerking off to Kessler getting fucked.

Alex stopped and stared down at him. "Do you need instructions on where that goes?"

Mulder's eyes widened, his hand bringing up the forgotten condom and wondering how it had appeared there. A second later the packet was ripped open and Alex's hand was helping him smooth it over his eager cock. 

"Just hold it steady now." Alex lowered his hips until he felt the kiss of the latex between his legs. Mulder held himself near the base of his cock, guiding and rubbing it over the tight opening, greasing it thoroughly. Then Alex let gravity take over and, with excruciating slowness, sank onto Mulder's cock.

Mulder's eyes closed and his body shivered. Alex held himself still then slowly began to flex his ass muscles. He heard Mulder's breath hiss between his teeth. Squeeze. Relax. Squeeze. Relax. Squeeeezzee. Re-lax. He placed his palms flat against Mulder's chest, feeling him beginning to pant in excitement. And then he started to move. Up. Down. Long stroke. Down. Short stroke, short stroke. Down. Long stroke. He kept changing the rhythm until Mulder grabbed his hips in frustration and took control. Alex just smiled, watching his eyes, seeing the flash of quicksilver lightning strike again.

\-------------------

\--The Pursued--

The story had slowly poured out of everyone. Early had killed the man at the gas station. And according to Kerry, for no reason.

"Ya ever kill anyone, Brian? No," Early answered for him. "Ya ever seen anyone killed? Well, let me ask you, Big Time, how are you gonna write about something you know nothing about?"

Brian heard the questions echo in his head, chasing themselves like a dog chases it's tail. How could he write about it? He had to know. He had to understand. 

My God, what had he gotten them into.

\-------------------

end part 2 

\-------------------

\--The Pursuers--

Alex awoke to find the morning sun slicing through the blinds, cutting a path into his vision. With a groan he buried his face in Mulder's shoulder. Wow! Last night. Last night was unbelievable... heaven.

He snuggled closer, feeling Mulder's arm tighten around him, listening to him softly snore. He leaned his head up and looked at the man holding him, mentally following the line of jaw, up the plane of his face, to those long lashes resting against his cheek. He let his hands trail over the lean body, a soft stroke, a little squeeze, and a smooth slide. Mulder groaned in his sleep, a little whimpering sound escaping from the back of his throat. He wondered briefly if he could convince Mulder to desert his pursuit, just for a day, wanting nothing more at the moment than to spend the day in bed with his lover. Not that he thought that Mulder would go for it, not even for a moment. Too damn dedicated. Too bad. 

He shifted again, balancing himself on his elbow before sliding out of bed. A quick shower and then a little breakfast. Time to get the day started. 

***

Mulder found the note taped to the bathroom door when he finally roused in the morning, reading it with a rueful grin:

Dear Auntie Em, Kansas sucks. Took the dog. Dorothy

P.S. Went to get breakfast.

Mulder had to grin. He stumbled sleepily into the bathroom, turning the jets to a less than warm temperature and soaped himself down. By the time he got out, Alex had returned, bearing bagels and coffee.

Alex flashed him a grin, holding the bag aloft, and said, "We're not in Kansas anymore, Dorothy."

"If we're going for literary references I thought Alice in Wonderland would be more appropriate. You know, down the rabbit hole and on the other side of the looking glass."

"Tell me this didn't feel like you've been through a tornado?" he answered with a kiss, pushing the bag into Mulder's hands.

"Whatever you say, Wizard." He placed the bag on the bedside table and dug into his overnight bad, dragging out his clothes.

The suit was a little rumpled, but a quick shake seemed to relax it just a bit. He was a little surprised that he didn't feel any embarrassment this morning, even while he dressed, knowing that Alex was watching him.

"I can't believe the way you treat your clothes," Alex observed.

Mulder shrugged, pulling on the white dress shirt. "It doesn't really matter to me, as long as it keeps the higher-ups off my back."

"I'm surprised that no one has given you a citation for those ties. They have GOT to be against the law. If only the laws of nature."

"You have no room to talk," he challenged, dropping the towel and stepping into gray cotton boxer shorts and then his slacks. "Where the hell did you pick up that suit?"

"Well, not all of us are clothes horses, Mulder. Did they give you an expense account for those?"

"I wish."

\-------------------

\--The Pursued--

Davidson Mine, Dew Cove, Nevada

Brian pulled the big Lincoln onto the pebbled parking lot surrounding the old mine. He had been ready to drop all his research if getting to California would help them get rid of Early and Adele, but Early had insisted they continue on their pre-planned path, grabbing the fluttering map and directing Brian down the quickest roads.

So here they were at the abandoned mine, the next stop on their journey from hell.

He pulled to a stop in a cloud of choking dust and turned off the engine, meeting eyes with Kerry, silently apologizing for getting them into this mess.

"Okay, let's go have us a look, people," Early said.

Kerry held Brian's gaze as they listened to Adele tell Early that she didn't want to go in.

"Okay, darling. You stay out here and keep Kerry company. I'll take pictures. Come on, Brian."

Brian stepped from the car, struggling with leaden limbs, reluctant to leave Kerry. He heard Early slide the magazine, emptying the shotgun of its shells, and then drop the weapon on the backseat. The pistol, he tucked into the waistband of his jeans. Brian wondered idly if he was walking to his own execution. It would be so easy for Early. Just one shot to the head and no one would ever find him in the dilapidated structure. He hesitated long enough to see Early lean in close to Kerry and whisper, "You run and Brian gets it." Then he ruffled her hair playfully and stepped away.

They walked forward, the warehouse door, an ebony gullet, looming larger with every step, ready to swallow Brian even as Early trailed on his heels.

Brian felt a wave of darkness and fear shiver over him like a thundercloud eclipsing the sun. He rolled his shoulders and released a defeated sigh, letting the feeling wash away, powerless to prevent whatever was coming

"So, what happened here?"

Brian glanced over his shoulder, surprised to find Early interested. "Two brothers, prospectors," he began the lecture, "lived here in the seventies. They used to pick up hitchhikers. Young men. Brought 'em back here."

Early stopped, pretending to shudder. "This ain't gonna give me nightmares, is it, Brian?"

Not like the one I'm living in, he thought. He stopped when he heard Early tell him to 'hold on.' Turning around, he saw the scruffy man motion him to the side and snap his picture with that silly instamatic of Adele's.

"When asked why they did it they said they wanted to be famous."

Christ, Early was like a kid on a field trip. They continued inside and looked around a bit before Brian decided to ask the single question that was burning in his mind. Even as Early continued to snap his picture, asking him to step this way or that, he drew up his courage. "Why did you do it, Early? Why did you kill that gas station attendant? You didn't have to... so, why?" 

When Early didn't answer, he pressed on. "Look, you're right. I don't know shit about killing."

Early ignored the question and asked him to move to the left.

"Did it make you feel good? Powerful? Superior? Why?"

Early snapped another photo.

"Who are you angry with? Your mother? Your father?"

That finally got his attention. "You want to know about my daddy, do ya?"

Brian nodded.

Early moved closer, throwing a quick glance out the door to the women outside. Then suddenly Early was pushing him into a dark corner, following closely, his chest pressed against Brian's. They slammed against the far wall, the breath whooshing out of Brian's lungs just before Early's mouth clamped down over his, tongue thrusting in with brutal possession. Early finally drew back and Brian gasped for air.

"You want to know about my daddy, huh?"

Brian nodded, too weak to struggle, even as he felt Early's hands begin to strip him of his clothing. The shirt was roughly pulled over his head and tossed aside. 

"He was a mean son of a bitch," Early leaned down and bit a nipple, making Brian jump. "He would always tell me how worthless I was," Early laved his tongue down Brian's stomach. "And then he would beat me." Buttons of the jeans were coming undone. "Beat me harder if I complained." The tongue snaked out; lapping over the head of Brian's exposed cock. "Sometimes he'd lock me up in a closet for days on end." The hot mouth slid down over his erection and Brian groaned. The head bobbed a moment then withdrew. 

Early pulled Brian down to the dusty floor, forcing him onto his knees, the half-down trousers imprisoning his legs. His hips were pulled back and he heard the rasp of a zipper as Early freed his own erection. Then he was lying over Brian's back, guiding the hardening rod into Brian's rear passage. Brian heard his grunt in his ear as Early pressed in without lubricant, without hesitation. His body jerked forward, but Early had a strong hand on his shoulder, pulling him back. "And when he got too drunk he would come into my bed and put his cock up my ass." Brian felt the cock being pushed deep into him with a vicious thrust of hips. He bit his lip to keep from crying out. Early pulled back then thrust in again. "Every time that son of a bitch got drunk, he'd come in and fuck me." Early kept up a steady rhythm. "And the bastard drank most every night." Another vicious lunge. 

Brian's hips rocked in concert, his own dick beginning to leak with passion. "It didn't stop until the night he died. Drunk in a car accident." Brian felt Early reach around his hip and grasp his cock, pumping it in unison. "I cried that night, Bri," he said as he thrust deep, "And then I spit on his grave." Early came with a savage grunt, masturbating Brian until he came too. They collapsed onto the dirt floor, breathing hard, Early burying his face between Brian's shoulders. "I left home the next day and never looked back." He kissed Brian tenderly behind the ear and then pulled away. Brian looked up at him as he pulled his jeans back up with a yank. 

"Let's go before the women folk begin to wonder where we are." 

Brian blinked, struggled to his feet and arranged his clothing.

He looked up again at the sound of a click and a flash. Early was grinning at him stupidly as he took his picture.

\-------------------

\--The Pursuers--

Mulder stood surveying the murder scene. A moment later Alex stood by his side. "Owner reports all the money in the till is gone as well as a sawed-off shotgun that was under the counter."

Mulder nodded absently, his eyes flicking to the television that was still on. "That's what he used to kill the clerk."

"Yeah." Alex studied him closely. Mulder was getting that faraway, out-of-focus look again. "What is it?"

"They know now."

"Know what?" he asked with exasperation.

"Middle of the night. No one else here. Just them. He wouldn't be able to hide it."

"How do you know they didn't know before?"

"They didn't," he stated positively.

"Uh-huh." Christ, Mulder was going into Spooky mode.

"He's escalating. Something must have happened. He's killing in front of them now." Mulder's eyes flicked over the television again. "They gave the story to the news last night."

Alex nodded; thinking that Mulder was being incomprehensible, jumping tracks mid-train. "Yeah..."

"Did they estimate the time of the murder?"

"Between ten and eleven."

Mulder stared hard at the screen. "Fox news comes on at ten."

Alex looked at the screen.

"He must have felt exposed. Nothing to lose. So he took control. They, the couple, may have heard the broadcast, or the attendant did, and challenged him. But if it was the couple I'm a little surprised he didn't kill them. Then again we know he's fucking Kessler."

Alex grabbed his arm, grabbing his attention along with it. "Mulder! You're starting to ramble."

Mulder merely nodded.

"Do we know where next?"

"The mine. We have to call the locals and try to catch them at the mine."

"I'll take care of it."

\-------------------

\--The Pursued--

>From Brian's point of view everything seemed to happen in slow motion. They left the mine, hearing the blaring music suddenly silenced, seeing Kerry and Adele standing there with their hands in the air. And then Brian saw the sheriff's deputy, feeling relief wash over him. 

Then the shooting started. 

Early was discharging his weapon, the explosion thunderous in Brian's ear. The cop fell and Early raced across the sear landscape, firing at the other officer. Brian ran to the fallen policeman, unsure of what to do. He looked up, seeing the deputy by the car had gone down too. And then he saw it. The officer's gun was not more than a few feet from him. He looked again but Early was not looking at him. Behind him, Adele was crying and Kerry was calling his name while they hid from the hail of bullets, huddling beside the car. He could have the weapon. Defense! If he could just... He sidled over to it, crouching down to pick it up when there was another shot fired. Brian jumped back, sure that Early had seen him and was firing in his direction, only then realizing his mistake. Early had been finishing off the officer by the patrol car. He had missed his chance to get the gun. Too late! Too late! Early was on his way back. Brian closed his eyes, cursing himself before going back to the injured man. Early was crowing in triumphant, swaggering back to them.

"Did ya see that? Got 'em both on a dead run!" 

"No, no, no, Early!" Adele cried out, her voice anguished.

"Come on, mama," he called out reassuringly to Adele, casually picking up the officer's gun on his way to Brian. Brian stood over the wounded man, stunned.

"Tell me that don't hurt," he stated before pushing the flat side of the gun into Brian's stomach as he stepped behind him. "Shoot him," he instructed.

"What...?" Brian stammered, stumbling back, clutching the weapon with numb fingers before he nearly dropped it in surprise. He felt the barrel of Early's pistol push up against his skull. 

"Got to put that creepin dog out of its misery."

Brian turned his head in disbelief, managing to tell himself he didn't understand the order for one more silver, innocent moment longer. And then he was trying to look past the enormous barrel of the pistol that filled his vision to see Early's face.

"You want to know about it, you got to do it, son." Early taunted him. "Shoot him." Early pressed the barrel tight against Brian's temple. "Come on. Lay it on in there. Come on!"

Shakily, he raised the police revolver, pointing it at the downed man, the weight of the revolver almost too great to lift. It was an empty gesture, because he had no intention of pulling the trigger, but he wanted to keep Early from killing him. Behind him he heard Kerry cry out his name while Adele continued to weep aloud. 'My God, he wants me to kill someone. Either this man is going to die or I'm going to be lying here with my brains blown out. I can't do it! Oh, God, I can't.' He looked again at Early, seeking an escape.

Early whispered like a serpent at his shoulder, while the women's voices sounded as desperate as angels. "Come on. Do it! Shoot him!" he urged.

Brian swallowed past the lump in his throat. And then Brian understood that if Early killed him, he would also kill Kerry. 'Just go cold,' he told himself. 'You've read about this a hundred times. You know how they think. Just let the ice cascade through your veins and pull the fucking trigger. Don't think. Just DO it! You fucking wanted to understand. You could do it and no one will blame you. Not your fault. No one could say it was your fault!'

Brian pursed his lips, hardening his features along with his resolve.

"Shoot the dog. Shoot him! It's him or you, boy. Come on. GO! Go, mean boy!" The cold tip of the barrel shifted against Brian's skin, slipping down to rest behind his ear.

Brian tightened his sweat-slippery grip on the gun. 'Oh God, Early. Don't give me a fucking CHOICE. Kill or be killed. I don't want to have to choose. Him or me. Him or me. One of us lives. The other one dies.' But it was already decided from the moment the choice was offered. 

He threw the gun as far away from himself as he could, hearing a satisfyingly dull thunk as it hit the dirt, knowing it his heart that his action may have just cost him his life. He had the satisfaction of knowing that it had not cost the life of another. Not at his hands. He fully expected to feel a bullet shatter his temple and enter his brain. He wanted to understand but he didn't have to become one of them to do that. 'Just make it quick. That's all I ask, Early. Just make it quick and I'll meet you on the other side of one of those magical doorways of yours.'

Instead he felt a hand on his neck, pushing him away as Early muttered 'pussy faggot' in disgust. Then Early took aim at the cop.

What's the saying: That the only thing evil needed to succeed was for good men to stand aside and do nothing? Brian had to do what he could to save this man, this Stranger, even if it cost him his life. "Look at him. Look at his face! He's not your father!"

"I know that, ya idjit. That there's a police in a world of hurt and this here's a mercy killing." Without a second glance Early fired the weapon and killed the man.

Brian turned and threw up in the dirt.

Early snapped one last picture for posterity, "Let's hit the road."

\-------------------

\--The Pursuers--

"Mulder!" Alex called.

Mulder looked up from the gas pump to see Alex striding toward him. "What?"

Alex snapped the cell phone closed. "We've missed them at the Davidson Mine. Two officers are down."

Mulder cursed silently and pulled the pump handle out of the tank. "How far ahead are they now?"

"Best anyone can figure, they drove off into the Nevada desert."

"Christ! Didn't they know what they had? We sent out notices!"

"The locals are getting antsy. Sounds like they're ready to raise a lynching party."

"We have to find them first."

"Well, get out your crystal ball and lead on, MacDuff."

Mulder snagged the keys out of his hand and headed for the driver's seat.

\-------------------

\--The Pursued--

Early had chosen a house at random.

Using Kerry to get in, he had taken over the large ranch house and taken the elderly woman hostage. Brian and Kerry, forced to sit on the floor, had been handcuffed to the baby grand piano, whispering between themselves.

"You've got to try to talk to her. She looks up to you. She'll listen to you. She respects you."

"I tried, Brian. I tried at the mine, but she just won't listen."

"Well, try again. I tried in the car but all she'd say was it was no use, that I couldn't do anything."

Brian tugged again at the cuffs, his shoulders aching from hours of having his wrists drawn taut behind him.

What neither of them had realized was that Adele had listened. In her heart she knew that they were right, but she didn't feel that she could make a move against Early. If they all just listened to him it would all be okay. Early would protect them. He would take care of everything. 

So when she walked through the living room and Kerry tried to get her attention, she ignored the other woman. It would all be okay. They just had to trust Early.

It wasn't until she had found hope in talking to Mrs. Musgrave that Adele had lost faith in Early. She had gone in search of him, eager to tell him that Mrs. Musgrave had offered them the use of the guesthouse, only to find that he had murdered again. The body of Mr. Musgrave lay on the floor of the study, his head brutally bashed in with a golf club. A moment later, the screams of Mrs. Musgrave echoed through the house as she also discovered the murder of her husband, promptly followed by a thud as she passed out on the floor.

Early had brought the elderly woman to the living room, laying her unconscious body on the couch while he wandered off to torment Brian and Kerry. Adele stayed close to the woman, stroking her hand and keeping her company until she woke up. When she finally did, Adele wandered off to find Early. And what she found shocked her to the core.

Early had been sitting in front of the bound couple, deriding Kerry's work. He must have gone out to the car and brought in her photographs. He assessed each one, saying 'boring', 'dog shit' and 'crap' just before tossing it to the floor. If he particularly liked one he would poke holes through the paper and contribute his own ideas to the photos, thrusting his tongue lewdly into the hole and pretending to lick the subject in the photo. 

He grew tired of that when he could not get them to react. Well, he knew how to break through those stony expressions. Adele watched as Early got up from his chair and stepped close to Brian. Brian's head leaned back, his neck stretched, as he tried to see Early's face. Early's hand rested on Brian's cheek, a small caress, before he leaned down and covered Brian's mouth with his own. Brian tried to pull away, bumping the back of his head on the piano, but there was nowhere for him to go. Adele watched as Brian finally relaxed, accepting the kiss, closing his eyes in rising passion or resignation, she didn't know which. She heard Brian give a small groan and Early released him with a victorious grin. Then she felt her body run cold with his next words. 

"I'll bet he didn't tell you that I been fucking him, has he, Kerry?"

Kerry's eyes were murderous but she held her peace. Adele watched as her eyes left Early's shaggy face to land on Brian's with reproach. Brian merely hung his head, sheepish with shame.

"Couple of times. Once after we went to that bar and again in the mine."

Adele couldn't believe it. While she and Kerry had faced the police pointing guns at them, her lover was fucking another man? That bastard! It wasn't bad enough that he was stepping out on her, but he was stepping out with Brian. And she LIKED Brian. He had been sweet to them this whole trip. And Early had seduced him. And then thrown it up in Kerry's face. Rotten bastard! She'd show him. 

Quietly, she walked back into the living room and woke Mrs. Musgrave. Adele motioned to her for silence and then led her to the back door. "You can go now." She held the door open for the elderly woman and watched her walk away. Away from them, walking into freedom. A minute later the woman had disappeared into the night and she heard Early call her name. She heard his footsteps approach, knowing in a second he would discover her treachery.

Inside the house, Kerry just stared at Brian. She didn't accuse him, just stared at him, her eyes boring holes into him. And then they heard the gunshots. Both looked toward the noise, and then she noticed Brian moving.

"What are you doing?"

Brian was drawing his body up close, trying to get his legs under him. "I'm sorry, Kerry. I never meant to hurt you." He managed to get his body in position and bunched all his muscles under him.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna get the piano..." he let out a breath with a puff, "...up. Try and slide you hands under." With a mighty groan and a Herculean effort, Brian lifted the leg of the baby grand a few inches off the floor. 

Kerry slid her bound hands free with a whimper. 

"Run. Go!" Brian yelled at her. Another shot sounded from outside. 

"No! I'm not leaving you here!" Kerry reached back with her hands and tried to lift the piano.

"Go!" Brian screamed again. "GO!" At least she would be safe.

But then it was too late. They saw Early at the doorway at the same time, his hand bringing up the pistol and pointing it at them.

Kerry gasped and then started calling for Adele, suddenly afraid for the younger woman. Early groaned in pain, screaming at her to shut up and slapping his head as if to dispel the pain. Then he pointed his weapon at Brian, saying, "Looks like I need me a new woman." In that instant they knew Adele was dead.

Early strode across the floor, raising his weapon until he had it aimed at the head of the bound man at his feet. Brian had betrayed him, just as Adele had. Adele had released the old lady and Brian had freed Kerry. He pressed the barrel of the gun to Brian's forehead when Kerry slammed into him from the side, screaming 'no, no.'

Early pushed her off him, watching as she landed awkwardly on the floor. Again he lifted his weapon, sighting down the barrel at Brian's head. Then he heard her pleading with him. 

"No. Oh God, Early, I'll do anything. I'll go with you. Please! Please don't kill him. Oh God, I'll do anything. Please don't kill him."

He pressed the barrel tightly to Brian's skull, watching him winch, and try to turn away. For some reason the barrel would not stay pointed at him; it kept sliding off. Early found he didn't want to shoot him and he allowed Kerry's words finally filtered through and, without thinking, he pulled the gun back and used the side of it to smack Brian against the head. Brian keeled over with a grunt. Early grabbed Kerry and headed for the door.

\-------------------

end part 3 

\-------------------

\--The Pursuers--

Mulder raced the fleet sedan down the old highway, stirring up a cumulus cloud of dust behind him. They had passed the Arizona border an hour earlier and now were headed straight into the desert.

Alex watched the road, surreptitiously keeping an eye on Mulder as well. The sun shown down on them, heating up the interior of the car even as the air conditioner tried to combat it. He glanced again at Mulder, who had surrendered his suit jacket to the heat, and had rolled up his sleeves. His skin glistened with a fine sheen and Alex fought down the urge to follow a bead of sweat down from his temple with his tongue. He could imagine what Mulder might taste like. Warm. Salty. All Mulder. Alex's tongue passed over his lips in anticipation, idly wondering if he could convince Mulder to pull over for just a bit. Probably not. He would probably shock Mulder with the suggestion. Alex's lips stretched into a grin. Not that that would be a BAD thing. Shocking Mulder could become a hell of a pastime. His favorite hobby. Right up there with renting videos and cruising bars.

And then Mulder glanced over at him, making him catch his breath. Those hazel eyes were so focused, the mind behind them spinning.

"What are you smiling at, Alex?"

"Um... nothing. Just sort of hoping they'll hole up for the night. Again."

Mulder blushed at the implication. "I hope you remembered to pack the video."

Alex felt a wave of panic pass through him and his hands flew to the video sitting innocently beside him. He let out a small sigh of relief before looking up to catch Mulder's smug grin.

"You did that on purpose!"

Mulder's smile widened. "You have to learn to take care of the evidence, Alex. Wouldn't want to lose anything that could solve our case."

Alex repressed a childish urge to stick out his tongue. "You just want to take it home and add it to your collection."

Mulder shook his head. "He's not really my type." Then he shot Alex a leer from under half-closed eyelids.

Alex barked out a laugh. "Maybe I'll take it home," he paused for effect, "as a momento."

Mulder's grin turned rueful. "Probably just as well. I'm not sure I want that particular video showing up at the office Christmas party. With my luck, they'll never believe it isn't me. They'll probably suspend me for sleeping with a suspect."

"Well, I could always come to your defense and tell them that you're sleeping with me at the time."

Mulder caught the wicked gleam in Alex's eyes. "And have all those women in the office trying to poison my morning coffee? I've seen the way they look at you, Alex. Like a fallen gazelle before the pride of lions." Mulder reached for his warm soda and took a sip.

"You know what they say, Mulder: 'Pride goeth before the fall.'"

Mulder groaned at the truly bad pun. "I think we need to get you thinking about work again. Call Detective Graham and see if he can give us an update."

\-------------------

\--The Pursued--

Brian came awake to feel a warm hand touch his face. 

"I didn't think he left anyone alive," a voice softly whispered in his ear.

"Where's Kerry?"

Mrs. Musgrave helped him sit up. "They're gone. He took her with him."

Brian nodded his understanding, then pointed his chin toward the nearest piece of furniture. "Grab that chair. When I lift the piano, slide it under."

***

Brian followed the gray-haired woman out to the garage. He had managed to lift the piano again and his back and shoulders were screaming from the effort. Then he had wiggled and pulled until he was able to get his handcuffs past his hips and legs until they were in front of him, giving him some measure of freedom.

"He pulled out all the phone lines. The nearest one is twenty-one miles away. He took the fire road west," she warned him.

Brian got in the old, beat-up pickup, his head pounding from the pistol whip. The stainless steel restraints made it difficult to drive.

"Take your car and get to that phone. Call the police," he ordered her.

She nodded once, stepping away from the truck as he managed to get the engine to turn over.

He didn't have much time. He had no idea how long he had been out. God help Kerry. He had to reach them before Early killed her. And he knew that sooner or later, she would push Early's buttons. And then she would be dead. Brian drove like a madman, hampered by his lack of free movement.

***

Brian finally found the black Lincoln. At the last minute he noticed the old World War II bomb that Early had found and managed to strap to the hood of the car. But he was driving too fast on these unpaved roads to stop, so he veered. Veered right off the road and off the berm, turning the truck into the ditch. 

The metal of the old truck groaned and the engine raced as he left pavement and headed straight into an abandoned car. The truck did a complete rollover, finally coming to rest on the passenger's side of the car. Brian was tossed about like a ragdoll, coming to rest in a jumbled pile on top of the passenger's side window. His bound hands prevented him from stopping his movement and he hit his head with a whump, landing in a concussive heap in the cab of the truck.

\-------------------

\--The Pursuers--

"Mulder! They got a call! A Mrs. Musgrave reports they showed up at her place." 

Alex checked the map. "He passed along the address. It's about three hours away."

"Lets go."

***

Mulder came to a screeching stop in front of the Musgrave house. Police vehicles littered the driveway, lights flashing, surrounding the area in lurid red and blue lights. Moments later, they found themselves facing an elderly woman who recited her story, clearly and calmly, despite her obvious grief. Mulder followed the local officers to view the body of Mr. Musgrave in his study and then outside. The small waif-like girl from the videos was laid out amid the cactus garden. Carefully, lovingly laid out for her final rest. He crouched down, landing on one knee, studying her pretty features. She looked peaceful, here among the harsh landscape, as if she had finally come home. Mulder shook his head. Maybe she finally had.

He stood up again and entered the house just as Mrs. Musgrave told the officers where Grayce had gone. And Brian, hot on his heels. Damnit! 

"We're going out there," he informed the sheriff. 

"We're going to need more men."

"Join us when you have them."

"You'll lose them in the dark!"

"We need to hurry! Grayce's losing it. You'll have a bloodbath out there if Kessler catches up with him."

"I'll call back to headquarters and see if we can get a chopper."

Mulder nodded and headed for the door, dragging Alex with him.

\-------------------

\----Intersection----

Dreamland Nuclear Test Range California/Nevada Border

Mulder drove carefully, picking his way down the abandoned dirt road in the dark. 

"The road is blocked, Mulder."

Mulder peered through the darkness; his eyes picking up the big black Lincoln parked across the road.

"Let's stop here and have a look around."

Alex nodded while Mulder cut the engine and shut off the headlights. Together they exited the vehicle, cautiously circling the convertible. They both froze in their tracks when they heard a moan, followed by the creak of cooling metal. Mulder motioned with his hands and he and Alex moved off the roadway, following the sound to the over-turned truck.

"It's Kessler!"

The big red truck lay on its side like a wounded animal. Or a discarded Tonka toy. The still form inside was crumpled, a tattered, forgotten toy, pitched about and tossed aside.

Mulder pointed to the driver's door. "Can you get in, Alex?"

Together they opened the driver's door and Alex managed to squeeze in, all but stepping on the semi-conscious man at the bottom of the cab.

"Think we should move him?"

"He looks pretty bad, Mulder. But I think we are going to have to... I think I smell gas."

Mulder merely nodded and jumped off the truck to find a stick to keep the door propped open. 

Alex leaned down, marveling at the resemblance between the two men, even as he checked Brian's injuries. Alex had to give the guy credit -- it was harder than hell to drive while wearing handcuffs.

By the time Mulder had the door propped open, Brian had stirred to life, staring at Alex through one bleary eye. The other had swollen closed.

"Who are you?"

"Alex Krycek. FBI."

"How long have I been out?" Brian looked around; it was dark out now.

"Couple of hours, I'd guess."

Brian suddenly sat up with a groan and a desperate cry. "KERRY!"

Alex put a restraining hand on his shoulder. "We know. It's okay. We'll get her. Do you know which building he went into?"

Brian shook his head, reaching up to swipe the trail of blood coming down from his temple, groaning softly when he moved his shoulder. "Not sure. Got to be close. The car is here."

Alex nodded. "Do you think you can stand? We want to get you out of here."

Brian nodded and moved to get up.

Alex restrained him again. "Wait a minute." He fumbled in his pocket a moment and pulled out his keys. Quickly he uncuffed the injured man, then called out, "Mulder! Heads up!" and tossed the cuffs up through the open cab door.

Alex heard a muffled curse, then, "Damnit, Alex! A little more warning next time."

Alex grinned, following Brian's eyes toward the opening. "That's my partner."

A face appeared over the opening and Brian's eyes widened in surprise. Alex grinned again. "Brian Kessler, Special Agent Fox Mulder." Alex watched the two men study each other. Damn, they REALLY looked alike! Even with the bruises on Brian's face, there was an uncanny similarity.

Alex broke the spell with a question. "Do you think you can get up?"

Brian motioned yes, shifting around in the small space until he could get to his knees. Alex moved to offer support but dropped his hand when Brian hissed sharply. "I think I dislocated my shoulder."

Alex nodded and held him firmly around the waist until Brian was on his feet. "Mulder, see if you can help him at your end. Watch out for the right shoulder."

"Got it!" came the muffled reply.

Alex squatted down, still holding onto Brian. "See if you can step up from my knee. I'll hang onto you."

Brian nodded, placing his right foot on Alex's bent knee, and reaching for the opening with his left hand. Long slim fingers caught his hand, guiding him higher as Brian stepped up. When Alex felt the weight shift upwards, he wrapped his arms around Brian's legs and lifted him skyward. He heard a groan, followed by hurried shuffling as the men above him maneuvered around. 

With a start he realized his face was level with Brian's groin. For just a second he thought of his lover and inhaled. But this wasn't Mulder. Not bad, just not Mulder. The difference between cinnamon and cloves. Alex grinned, ducked his head and grabbed at a dangling shoe, pushing it upward, and then the weight was gone. He glanced up, seeing denim clad legs dangling from the top of the cab as Brian sat on the frame and then they disappeared altogether as Mulder hauled him back, leaving enough room for Alex to get out.

Alex scrambled out and jumped free of the truck, turning around and holding his arms out for Brian, startled again at the resemblance between the two.

Cautiously Mulder lowered Brian down to Alex, then followed Alex's example and jumped down beside them.

Holding the injured man up between them, they reached their car and placed him in the back seat before Brian began to protest. 

"We have to get Kerry. He has her. He'll kill her!"

Alex made soothing noises as he checked him out. "Tell us what you can about him, then we'll go in and get her." Dislocated shoulder, concussion, nasty bump on the head - still bleeding, wrist swollen and rubbed raw from the cuffs. "You ain't going anywhere just yet, so tell us enough to help us get her out."

He heard the driver's door open as Mulder brought out the medical kit. Mulder handed him swabs and antiseptic, taking up a position on his knees, facing them from the front seat.

Brian nodded, wincing as Alex dabbed at his forehead. "He went nuts. He killed Adele. Killed that woman's husband. And two cops and the clerk at a gas station." Brian shivered as shock set in.

"We know. He also killed his landlord. Just before he started this little trip. Do you know why, what set him off?"

"Any help you can give us into his mental state can only help," Mulder interjected.

"He just went crazy. He thinks he sees doorways. Doorways into other dimensions. He says they're bright. They just appear to him." Brian stopped and hissed again as Alex touched a particularly sore spot.

"So, he's delusional as well as a psychopath," Alex said. "Mulder, hand me your belt."

Mulder unbuckled and pulled the leather through the belt loops. Alex wrapped it around Brian's torso, tightening it over his right arm. "That should help it stay in one place until you can get your shoulder reset."

"But he didn't kill you," Mulder prompted.

"No," Brian stated flatly. "We... that is, he and I... um..."

"...have been having sex." Mulder finished for him, waving his hand dismissively. "We know. You were caught on videotape. Presumably he was also sleeping with Adele and he KILLED her." 

Mulder's casual acceptance of the relationship put Brian at ease.

"I think she helped the old woman, Mrs. Musgrave, get away. He thought she betrayed him."

"That's the way we had it figured. What made him kill in front of you? He didn't do that until the gas station in Texas, right?"

"Yeah. Kerry wanted them gone, so I had to tell them to get themselves another ride. Then he went in the cafe and all hell broke lose."

Mulder nodded in understanding. "That would have done it. You were safe until he thought you turned on him."

Alex spoke up. "Mulder, do you think you can get the blanket out of the trunk?"

"Sure," Mulder opened the door and slid out, returning a moment later with an old wool blanket.

Alex draped it over Brian, tucking it in tightly around him. A moment later, Mulder stuck his head back in, "Alex, can I see you out here a moment?"

"Sure." Alex climbed out of the back seat and joined Mulder by the trunk. "What is it?"

"I've got an idea."

"What?"

"I think we can use this," Mulder indicated his face. "The similarities between Brian and me."

"How?"

Mulder opened the trunk again and rummaged around for his bag. He opened it and pulled out a crumpled pair of jeans and a dark T-shirt. Holding them out to Alex, he started to remove his shirt and tie. "I think I can go in there as Kessler."

"Are you CRAZY?"

Mulder tossed the tie into the trunk and started on the buttons of his shirt. "Look. It's unlikely that he will kill Kessler. He hasn't before. It will give us a chance to find Laughlin. Do a little reconnoiter and, if we're lucky, maybe get her out unharmed."

"There is no guarantee that he wouldn't kill Brian on sight!"

"I don't believe he will. And we look enough like twins that I don't think he will spot the difference." Mulder took the black T-shirt and pulled it over his head, then he began on his slacks.

"Mulder, this is crazy! We ought to just go in there with guns blazing. Or better yet, wait for the Swat Team."

Mulder kicked off his shoes and pushed the slacks off, grabbing the jeans and stepping into them. "Look, Alex, if he feels cornered, he'll kill her. We already saw what happened when he feels pushed -- he starts shooting."

"You just made my argument for me! ...which is why it's not a good idea for YOU to go in there."

"He doesn't see Kessler as a threat. I don't think he'll shoot at Kessler."

"It's an awful big gamble."

"It's PSYCHOLOGY, Alex. It's what I DO."

"I still don't like it. Let me go in with you."

"No. You stay outside and come in if I need help. If he sees you," Mulder gave him an enormous grin, his teeth glittering in the dim light, "He may think I've dumped him for a new guy."

Alex snorted in disgust.

Mulder leaned forward and brushed his lips against Alex's. "Little does he know, you're the only guy for me."

Alex shook his head. "If he tries to kiss you, I'm coming in like Dirty Harry!"

Mulder pressed his lips again harder, "When this is over you can 'make MY day', Alex."

"When this is over, I'm going to tie you to a bed and make you beg me to write up the report on this mess."

Mulder reached into the trunk for his hiking boots. "Promises. Promises."

***

It didn't take long to find where Grayce had holed up. From what they could see through the windows, Kerry was in one of the back bedrooms and Early was in, what passed for, the living room. The place was decorated in that unique style: Early American Nuclear Fallout. Early had shifted around some of the mannequins so they were frozen in obscene parodies of sexual acts. The site had originally been built to be a testing site for nuclear bombs, complete with stucco homes and mannequins standing in for the average American family. 

The FBI men withdrew so they could discuss strategy. 

"How do you think you're going to get in there? Waltz through the front door and yell 'Honey, I'm home?'" 

Mulder grinned at him. "That's an option but I had another idea. Remember Kessler talking about Grayce seeing doors? Bright shiny doors?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, it's almost morning. The sun will be up in just a bit. I'm thinking that if we use some of this glass lying around here, we can get it to reflect really brightly off the morning light and make him believe it's one of his doors. Maybe even draw him out."

Alex was nodding his head thoughtfully. "Not bad. Not bad. Could just work."

It took two of them to position one of the heavy frames so the glass would reflect the rising sun back toward the front door of the house.

When the sun's reflection had finally crept its way to the front door, Mulder motioned Alex around the back. At the last minute, Mulder gave in to the impulse to pick up a discarded shovel and carry it to the doorway with him, tucking his weapon into the waistband at the back of his jeans. Mulder took up position next to the door, wincing every time one of the old floorboards creaked. His body went rigid when he heard Early's voice from inside (talking about doors, YES!) and then the door was opened and Early stepped out.

The impulse that made him carry the shovel took over again and Mulder swung the spade in a wide arc, connecting soundly with Early's face with a satisfying musical ring. Early yelped and stumbled back into the hallway before toppling to the floor. Mulder entered cautiously, stepping over the fallen man, tossing aside the shovel and picking up the discarded weapon from the floor as he passed.

'One down,' he thought. 'Now where's the girl?'

"Kerry? KERRY?" He didn't hear a response and began a search. He found her, quickly squatting down before her, trying to draw her attention, but she pulled away from him, somehow recognizing that he wasn't Brian. Trauma, he labeled the action. Her hands were cuffed to the metal bed frame. He spotted Alex outside the window, and pushing the frame up slightly, he called out, "Give me your keys. I didn't put mine in my pocket when I changed clothes." Alex slipped them over the windowsill and Mulder began to unlock the girl's hands, only managing to release one wrist before Alex interrupted him. 

"I'll get her, Mulder. Go get Grayce."

Mulder stepped away and returned back to the entryway. When he arrived, Grayce's body was missing. Mulder mentally cursed himself. He held the gun up, his eyes darting around before he was slammed from the side and driven to the far wall. The gun landed at the end of the long hallway and Early was grabbing his head, hanging onto him like a monkey, running him headfirst into another wall. Dazed, Mulder was pulled away by a fistful of his hair and slammed into yet another wall. He felt a knife slash across his cheek and spun away from it, only to feel it sink into his right side. He fell into an untidy heap on the floor. Above him he could hear Grayce speaking to him, but words were beyond his comprehension.

"Bri came back." Early's voice was amused and surprised. "Hey, Bri. Ya want to ask me some questions? BRI!" Early sent a vicious kick into Mulder's side, flipping him over onto his back, his long legs thudding into the wall as they swung a wide arc. Mulder struggled to turn over again, trying to focus on the gun, feeling very much like a turtle stuck on his back.

"Ask me some questions... Come on... Do I feel powerful? Do I feel superior?" Early's voice was laced with scorn. "No. Bri?" Now he sounded exasperated that 'Brian' was not paying attention to him. Early kicked him again. Mulder grunted and tried not to throw up.

"No. I feel good!" Early sounded surprised at this self-revelation. "Bri, you're bleeding," he pointed out helpfully, accompanying this statement with another kick to Mulder's ribs.

"Bri! You're bleeding!"

'I know, you asshole. STOP KICKING ME!' Mulder wanted to scream at him, but he was having too much trouble just drawing a breath.

And then he heard Early begin to sing/mutter: "Shall I wait for you... at the pearly... Ah. Skynyrd!" Early remembered in triumph and rewarded himself with another kick at Mulder.

'Oh, Christ,' Mulder thought. 'He doesn't know Skinner, does he? I'll be on wiretap forever at this rate.' He attempted to crawl a few feet closer to the gun before Early kicked him again. He was sure a couple of ribs had broken with that last kick. But he was close. So close...

"Lynard Skynard! I like that one. Bri?"

Mulder reached out, just inches away from the weapon.

"BRI?" Early yelled down at him, raising his fists to strike at the downed man.

'Oh God, please. Just another few inches,' Mulder mentally begged. He could practically feel Early's hot breath on his neck. And then he heard it. Early's cry as someone hit him, then Early's stumble and the thump of a body hitting the floor. He reached the gun and drew it close to him, cradling it against his body and pointing it in Grayce's direction. A shadow fell over him as Early arose again like a phoenix and came at him with the speed of a freight train. The house filled with noise as Early let out a banshee's wail. 

With a yell, Mulder fired, saw it blossom red on Early's chest and saw him flail on his feet a moment before landing on the hardwood floor with a crash.

Mulder let out a whoosh of air and gingerly rose to his feet. Beside him he heard the thump of a mannequin arm fall to the floor and looked in that direction. Kerry stood there, teetering on her feet, releasing the plastic hand to the floor. One of her hands was still attached to the bed frame. She had foregone her own freedom to help him. 

"The key. It's around his neck." Her words were toneless as if she had delivered this bit of news from a great distance. He saw that only one hand had been released from her cuffs. The other still attached her to the metal bars of the headboard. Mulder nodded to her and approached the body. Kneeling down, weapon still trained on the injured man, he tried to assess the damage. Bad. Very bad. Gunshot to the chest. If the medics didn't arrive soon, Grayce was a dead man. And even that didn't guarantee that he would live. Early was spitting up blood and still trying to talk. 

Mulder leaned down to listen. Close. Closer. And then almost fell back on his ass when another gunshot boomed through the empty house.

Mulder brought the revolver up, squinting at the silhouette standing in the doorway.

"Relax, Mulder. It's me." 

Mulder let out a breath and then looked down at Early. Alex's shot had penetrated his skull and the body lay motionless. Mulder looked up as Alex stood close to him, then down at Early again. "Why?" he asked, his voice shaky. 

"Look at his left hand, Mulder." Mulder glanced over, only than seeing his own weapon still clutched in Grayce's lifeless hand. He had dropped it during their fight and it hadn't even registered. 'I guess getting your ass kicked will do that for you.' 

"He was going to shoot you."

Mulder leaned his head against Alex. "I didn't even see it."

Alex pushed him off so he could kneel down beside him. "I'm not surprised, partner," he said, brushing the hair out of Mulder's eyes. "Not with all that blood in your eyes."

Mulder flinched and touched the bleeding, sore spot with one finger. They drew away from each other as they heard the sound of sirens. "I guess we won't need the Swat Team now."

"Not with Fox Rambo on the case," Alex chuckled. Alex stood and held out a hand to help Mulder to his feet.

"Think you can help 'Rambo' to the ambulance?" 

Alex grinned and tugged him up. Mulder swayed a moment and Alex wrapped an arm around his waist to steady him.

"Alex?"

Krycek helped Mulder to the front steps and set him down. "What is it, Mulder?"

"My hair hurts."

Alex released a surprise chuckle and patted Mulder's arm. "At least he didn't break your sense of humor. Stay here. I'm going back in to get the girl."

Mulder nodded, wrapping his arms around his ribs and tried to take a breath without pain.

"Who was joking?" he asked the air.

\-------------------

end part 4

\-------------------

\--Recovery--

Alex walked down the hospital corridor with a jaunty stride, stopping at the nurse's desk just long enough to get directions to Mulder's room and flirt a little with the nurses.

Pushing open the door, he stepped in and looked at his partner. The sound of a basketball game blared from the nearby television set.

'Just like Sleeping Beauty,' he thought, and like Sleeping Beauty, Alex would wake him with a kiss.

He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss just off-center of those full lips then watched as hazel eyes blinked open.

For a full second, Mulder didn't react beyond surprise and then, in a strained voice, squeaked, "Agent Krycek?"

Oops!

"Brian?" Alex's voice squeaked back.

Kessler relaxed and tipped his head to the pulled curtain. "Agent Mulder's over there," he said grinning.

"Oh... thanks. Sorry about that," Alex shrugged his shoulders with a sheepish smile.

"It's okay," he answered with a smile. "You folks at the FBI are a lot friendlier than I thought." He paused, lost in thought, then continued. "Kind of nice. I think Kerry has left me for good this time, so..." he trailed off.

Alex patted his shoulder reassuringly. "I'm sure she'll come back to you. Just give it time. You two have been through a lot."

"Yeah," Brian answered sleepily and let his lids slide closed.

Alex stepped quietly away and pulled back the curtain. Mulder lay in quiet repose. When he heard the rustle of cloth, he turned his head and gave Alex a welcoming smile. 

"Hey," Alex greeted cautiously. "Almost had a case of mistaken identity."

Mulder chuckled. "Yeah. Kind of strange that they put us in the same room. The nurses are in seventh heaven. They keep asking us if we're twins."

"Have they mixed you up yet?"

"More than once. My only consolation is, if Skinner shows up, I'm hiding under the bed and letting Brian take the rap."

Alex gave him a toothy smile. "You are an evil man, Fox Mulder...doing that to Brian," he scolded. 

"But Brian won't get fired if he tells him to blow it out his ass."

"With your luck, he'll still hold you responsible for whatever Brian says."

Mulder shrugged. "Hey, don't knock it. It's my best plan so far."

"So, when do you get outta here?"

"Looks like the day after tomorrow."

"Hey, did you hear Brian? He thinks Kerry left him."

"Really? That's too bad. Especially after everything they've gone through."

"Hey, Mulder?" Alex asked, hesitation lacing his voice.

Mulder frowned in concern. "What is it, Alex?"

"Well, I was just thinking... if Brian is free..."

"What?" Mulder prompted.

"And... Well, you two look so much alike..."

"And?"

"And I was just thinking... um..."

Understanding suddenly hit Mulder and he started to laugh. "Oh, my God. You want to do a threesome!"

"Mulder, not so loud!"

Mulder started to laugh harder, holding his bruised sides. "You want..." he gasped, "an..." breath, "...an Alex sandwich!"

"Mulder, stop! You're going to hurt yourself!"

"Oh, my God, Alex," he tried to catch his breath. "Have you asked him?"

"No!" Alex hissed as him, horrified. "Stop laughing!"

Mulder's body quaked with residual laughter, then he looked closely at Alex. "I think he gets out the same day I do."

"Damn it, Mulder. You are incorrigible."

"You can always ask. All he can say is 'no.'"

Alex straightened. "Maybe I will," he said defiantly.

Mulder grabbed his Flaming Red Power Tie and pulled him down for a soft kiss.

"All you can do is try," he reassured sweetly.

***

Much to Alex's surprise, Brian said 'yes.'

And now, here he was, unceremoniously pushed into the hotel room, sitting by himself, waiting for twin Mulders to exit the bathroom. 

Mulder had something up his sleeve and, by the looks of it, Brian was a willing coconspirator. Alex shifted nervously on the bed again. 'Damn! I feel like a bride on her fucking wedding night.'

Mulder had ordered him to strip down to his boxers and wait for them, and then he had dragged Brian off to the bathroom with him. What the hell was the man up to? He could hear them talking in low voices behind the paneled door. Their voices were so much alike that it gave Alex an eerie feeling that Mulder had pushed over the edge into full-blown psychosis and was now in an all-out Split Personality Spectacular Gala.

One Kessler/Mulder voice asked a question and another answered in an equally low rumble. 'Spice lightly with muted Mulder chuckle. Sounds like a damn recipe. Come on. Come on.' Alex mentally urged.

As if his thoughts had been heard, the door opened and a 'Mulder' head poked out. Alex looked up expectantly.

"Alex, do you still have your tie?"

Alex glanced around the room, spying the silk tie hanging off the television antenna where he had carelessly tossed it. "Yeah?"

"Get it."

Alex obediently stood and retrieved it. "Now what?"

"Blindfold yourself."

Alex looked at the piece of cloth in his had and then up at Mulder again. "But I won't be able to see."

"Duh."

'Quick, Alex. Very smooth.' "But..." 

"Just put it on, Alex. I promise you won't have to wear it forever."

Alex stared at him for a long minute and then sighed heavily. Without another word, he wrapped the piece of silk over his eyes and knotted it in the back.

"No peeking."

"Very funny."

"Don't pout, Alex."

"I'm not..." Alex sighed again. "Am I going to have to wear this all night?"

"No. Can you see?"

Alex looked down, able to see only his bare feet against the brown shag carpet. "No."

"Liar." But there was humor in the voice.

Alex took a deep breath and straightened up, closing his eyes. "Okay, my eyes are closed." Alex heard another rumble of low chuckles and then the door open. Two sets of feet swished over the carpet, circling him like settling vultures.

One of them stood behind him and the other stopped in front of him. Alex shivered in anticipation just as the one behind him petted his hair and then tightened the tie just a little. He wanted to protest but became distracted when a set of lips planted a kiss on his neck. The hands on the tie fell away, gliding down his bare shoulders and down his arms. He shivered again and drew a deep breath to steady himself.

He felt hands touch his chest, pinching a nipple, then soothing it with the pad of a thumb. Alex felt his breath catch when the hand slipped down his boxers and cup him through the thin material. Instinctively his hips thrust forward, filling the warm palm with his growing erection.

"Ummm..." he groaned softly. The 'Mulder' in front pressed himself forward, nibbling at his throat. He felt lips sucking at his Adam's apple and he swallowed another groan, making the bob skip away from the warm lips, then return. The one behind him pressed closer too and Alex wanted to giggle. 'An Alex Sandwich, indeed!'

He quickly lost the urge when he felt a firm rod of flesh pressing between his ass cheeks. 

Neither of his lovers had said a word. 

'As quiet as little mice on Christmas eve,' he thought, grinning again. But which was which? There had to be a way to tell, but with neither of them saying a word, it was impossible to say. 

Alex thought hard. Maybe there was a way. If he recalled correctly, Fox Mulder had a scar, high up on his thigh. He remembered running his lips over it. With a wicked smile and a demented chuckle, Alex reached behind him with his right hand and forward with his left. Both hands glided their way over firm thighs, tickling and searching. Ah! There it was! Mulder was behind him. Sneaky Devil! 

Alex felt Mulder's chin rest on his shoulder and then the pressure lifted away, quickly followed by the sound of two sets of lips meeting right next to his ear. Brian and Mulder were kissing--and he was being left out! Well, if you could say that, seeing how he was sandwiched between them like leftover turkey the day after Thanksgiving. He almost protested aloud and then decided to help instead. Leaning forward, he followed Brian's jaw line, leaving wet, sloppy kisses to mark his path. And with a determined thrust, he pushed his hips against Brian's. He heard Brian's groan, muffled by Mulder's lips. He started to grin again before he felt sharp teeth nip his ear lob. Mulder! He gave a startled yelp, which died as his mouth was covered with soft lips.

Brian tasted...different. No salty sunflower seed residue, no bitter coffee. The thought struck him again --cinnamon and cloves--similar but not the same. Slightly minty from toothpaste. Brian's mouth opened and his tongue slipped out, skimming Alex's lips, tasting, then plunging in. Alex sucked hard, surrounded by caressing warmth. He felt hands thread through his hair, holding his head in place as Brian plundered his mouth. Then he felt the soft wet glide of a tongue trace the shell of his ear and pass over the fingers resting there. The grip on his head tightened as the tongue slid over the fingers, nipping and sucking, leaving a damp trail. The wetness returned to his ear again and plunged into the canal. Alex jumped, moaning with the sensation. Then one hand left his head and he felt Mulder pulled forward into another kiss from Brian. 

'Damnit, Mulder! I want to watch!' Alex gave a frustrated sigh. "Mulder," he finally spoke aloud, his voice colored with a slight desperation. "I want to see!" 

Alex bit his bottom lip as he was answered by stereo chuckles.

"Impatient child," he heard whispered, but for the life of him, he couldn't tell who had spoken.

Alex felt the side of his mouth pull down into a small frown even as his hands raised in the air, moving to discard the impromptu blindfold. His hands were caught midair, encased, as Mulder's fingers laced themselves between his own.

"Hush," Mulder whispered the command next to his ear. His hands were drawn back down and his arms guided around Brian's torso. Still entwined, the hands slipped down to Brian's ass, kneading muscle, grasping peachy flesh. Mulder released one of Alex's hands and traced a finger down Brian's spine. Alex felt Brian shudder against him. Alex's free hand drifted to the small of Brian's back, making small circles with his fingers. Alex liked the way Mulder guided his hands over Brian's body, and together they would explore its smooth surfaces and hard planes of flesh like surfers adrift in tropical waters, warm and sunny, fingers rising and falling on currents to the pulse of sultry bloodbeats.

"Mulder. Bed," Alex pleaded again.

Alex felt Mulder's lips press against the skin at his shoulder, pursing into a kiss and then stretching into a grin. The warm nuzzle lifted away and Mulder whispered, "This cannot go unpunished, Alex."

He groaned again as Mulder took each of his wrists in hand and pulled them away from Brian's body. Then he almost cried as Brian's warm body stepped away, feeling frigid air sweep into the empty space.

"But I'll...I'll be good."

"Too late."

His hands were returned to his own body and placed against his chest, then released. "Let me see you pleasure yourself," the voice instructed before Mulder, too, stepped away. 

Alex felt as if he had been plunged into an ice bath, all warmth suddenly removed. He heard himself whimpering and then heard Brian say, "Do it, Alex."

Alex's fingers fanned out, rubbing over his chest, pinching his own nipples, which were already standing erect. He wanted to be cocooned in sweet, blessed warmth again and he would do whatever it took to get it back. He wanted to argue against the abandonment, to rage against it. His protest died when he heard Mulder instruct, "Show us, Alex. Put on a show for us. Show us what you like."

The thought of being watched by these two excited him. He would give them a show all right. He would show them how much they wanted him. The exhibitionist would perform for the voyeurs. 

Alex brought his fingers to his mouth and licked them, then drew the wet pads over his nipples, making them tighten and darken in pleasure. His other hand began a meandering trail down his stomach, slipping over firm muscle and fine blond hairs before catching a finger in the edge of elastic of the boxers and lifting, letting his hand slide inside. His erection was hard and weeping. Alex went deeper, cupping his balls, then drawing back and scritching fingers through crisp pubic hair, occasionally bringing thumb and forefinger together to gently pull taut on a single strand, lacing soft pain with his pleasure.

He could have done it. He could have continued on if he HAD suddenly been struck deaf, but sound finally seeped into his consciousness and he was undone.

It was the moan that got him. That tiny, whimpering moan of pleasure coming from Brian's lips that was his undoing.

He ripped off the blindfold and focused on the men before him. Mulder was standing behind Brian, one hand pinching a nipple, one scritching across Brian's scrotum. Brian's head was thrown back, resting on Mulder's shoulder as Mulder nibbled at an earlobe, pulling on Brian's earring, while he studied Alex.

'Damn the man! He's imitating me!'

Mulder caught his eye and he released the gold hoop long enough to grin at Alex.

Alex was struck by the contrast between these two men. These two lovers.

Mulder was about ten years Brian's senior. His body, firmer from hours spent running to outdistance nightmares or drowning demons in the Bureau pool. Mulder's body was that of a warrior. Battered, battle scarred, flinty. His eyes, now alight with teasing illumination still carried a darker, haunted look in their depths. Mulder had been punished, chastised, reprimanded, forced to toe the party line. Tempered like a steel blade, scalpel sharp, barbed and prickly, but set-jewel beautiful.

By comparison, Brian was untried, the baby fat not yet burned off, softer around the edges; his adventures with Early giving him a mage-priest knowledge of the world. Won by sacrifice and bitter magic. The first layer of moss scraped off, uncloaking the prism of potential gemstone beneath. He was the matched dagger to Mulder's saber, trimmed and pared down to compliance. A demi-god to omnipotent Zeus. The variance marked but not extraordinary.

Brian's cock was standing at attention, straining for a touch. Mulder nodded and Alex crossed the empty chasm in two steps, dropping to his knees and licking the handsome cock. He watched Brian's eyes snap open as Alex took his cock in his mouth. Mulder pressed his body close to Brian's, not intending to penetrate or distract him, just adding to the overall sensation.

Alex heard another moan and took it deep; feeling Brian's hips thrust forward. Alex felt Mulder's fingers caress his face and trace a finger over his stretched lips, recording with his fingers the wet slide of hard cock in Alex's mouth.

"OhGodOhGodOhGod..."

Alex smiled to himself. Yes, this was having a good effect but if they didn't hurry, Brian wouldn't last long. Alex backed off, giving the crown a final kiss and then looked up at the men standing over him.

Brian made a distressed sound and fruitlessly thrust forward.

Alex put a hand on his hip to steady him and ordered, "Bed! Now!"

Alex got to his feet and stepped close to Mulder, taking his mouth in a sloppy kiss before pushing him onto his back onto the bed. Turning, he took Brian by the hand and lay him over the lower half of Mulder's body. "You're going to suck him and I'm going to fuck you."

Brian smiled happily and lay his torso over Mulder's knees and spread his legs.

Alex heard Mulder chuckle, "I just love it when he gets all butch."

"Shut up, Mulder. The only thing I want to hear from you is the sound of my name on your lips."

Mulder gave him a lax salute and snapped a smart, "Yes, Sir!" to accompany it.

Alex leaned in close to his head and reached for the lube on the nightstand. "Save that shit for Skinner, Agent!" Alex commanded, giving him a quick kiss.

Mulder grinned again and then it suddenly froze on his face. A look of surprise appeared and Alex looked down to see Mulder's cock disappearing down Brian's throat.

Alex smiled. He greased his fingers and went about preparing Brian. "Not too fast, Brian. We want to make him suffer a little for being so smug."

Brian backed off and grinned at Alex. Mulder moaned a protest. Alex's finger slipped in, then withdrew. Then two entered, fucking back and forth. Brian moaned and started to nibble on the penis below him. Two fingers were withdrawn and Alex slowly inched three fingers in. Brian was loose and ready for him. Alex slipped a condom on and he crawled between his spread legs, nipping at Brian's neck, then pushed his cock downwards for the right angle and popped the crown into the tight orifice.

He held the head in and then withdrew it, repeating the penetration several times before Brian made pleading noises, petitioning the Gods to hurry. When he heard that, he pushed in farther, forcing the thin flesh to part. Brian's ass muscles flexed and Alex felt his cock sucked further in.

Oh God. Hot. Tight. Moist. Slick. He withdrew a little and pushed in hard this time. Brian groaned around Mulder's cockhead and Alex felt the shiver all the way to his toes. One more push and his pubic hair was kissing Brian's asscheeks. A small withdrawal and another hard push had him sunk in all the way. Alex opened his eyes to find Mulder staring intently at him. His cock jumped in Brian's ass and he hissed, "Oh God," while pressing forward again. He looked down to see Brian's ass accepting his cock, the muscle of his anus stretched tight around the base, crisp hair smashed against peachy flesh. Slowly he pulled out, watching his cock reappear before slamming it back into place. Brian moaned again. Alex looked up again and found Mulder had never dropped his gaze, watching his lover fuck the man who was sucking his cock.

"GOD!" Alex thought he might come right then, just from being observed.

With an effort, Alex stilled his body, feeling Brian's spincter wink around his cock. "Kiss me, Mulder."

Mulder leaned up on his elbows and pulled Alex's face within reach, then crushed their lips together. Alex started to fuck Brian's ass; one hand reaching for Brian's shoulder, pulling him back into the hard cock that plundered his body. And the other was around Mulder's neck, pulling him into the hard kiss that plundered his mouth. Alex thrust his tongue in deep and then pulled it out, imitating his hips and cock. 

Mulder thrust up from his awkward position only to force the back of Brian's head to bump against Alex's chest when his hips came off the bed. Alex could feel the tension building; and then the orgasm broke over him, soft as a wave, but with a vicious undercurrent that pulled at him. He released Mulder, letting him fall back on the bed, pumping into Brian's mouth. Alex's free hand gripped Brian's other shoulder and held him in place while his cock spurted and spit deep inside.

Alex let his hands wrap around Brian's ribs as he collapsed, resting his cheek against Brian's sweaty back, ignoring the jerking head as it, too, swallowed cum. He listened as Mulder cried out, then settled with a satisfied sigh.

The room was silent, save for exhausted breathing, until a quiet voice said, "Guys, it's my turn."

Alex felt the bed shake with silent laughter and looked up to meet Mulder's eyes. "Quite right. Quite right." 

Ah, the advantages of an Oxford education. Alex snickered. "I'm done."

"Bastard," Brian swore softly, cursing Alex's lineage. "I'm not! You're not going to leave me like this, are you?" He waved a hand to indicate his straining erection.

Alex grinned and pushed himself off the bed. "Get those heels in the air, Mulder."

A beatific smile appeared on Mulder's face and his limbs uncoiled like a lazy squid awakening from the darkest depths of the ocean, all fluid grace. He lay in wanton splendor, then reached above him, pulling Brian down, his hips nestling the distressed body above him and his lips begging to be kissed. 

Alex blinked in surprise. They had released an impudent incubus with an attitude, a succubus with a smirking smile. Given a megaphone to a siren and broadcast her song to the world. Uncapped a libidinous genie who indiscriminately granted wishes and sexual favors like passing out candies from his pocket. "Damn," Alex breathed softly, more a prayer than a curse, "God help us both."

Mulder's long legs entwined and braided around Brian's rangy form. Brian's eager cock was captured between their bellies and he groaned from the pressure. Mulder had one arm wrapped around Brian's neck and was kissing him quite thoroughly. 

'Tasting his own semen,' Alex realized with a jolt. He felt his own desire starting to tighten like a spring in the pit of his stomach. Mulder kissing Mulder. That's what it looked like. Mirror images in each other's arms. Incestuous twins making love to one another. Kissing-cousin clones. Alex looked down to see his own cock twitch back to life. 'Well, I guess I'm not done after all.'

Alex grabbed the lubricant and greased his fingers, then lifted one of Mulder's knees, sliding his hand down to the crack of Mulder's ass, preparing him for Brian. Then he reached between them and slipped a condom over Brian. 

Brian's hips cantered forward and Alex reined him in long enough to grease his cock thoroughly before releasing him. Brian edged forward again like a skittish colt and sank down like a jockey does into a well-worn saddle. Their bodies welded together, hips gaining speed, stallions racing to the finish line. Alex was struck again by their beauty, thoroughbreds covered in fine, burnished-gold skin of aristocratic palominos. He couldn't help but touch them, feeling his hands slide over their bodies, shiny with sweat, entranced by muscles relaxing and contracting in rhythm. 

Too intent on minutiae, Alex failed to see the dangers until he was sucked into the maw of the monster. He was tumbled, off balance, sucked down into the dual embrace. He landed on his side, between the two, with a huff. 

Brian had pulled out of Mulder and Mulder had turned to his side and reached behind him to grasp Alex's erect appendage and guide him to the slick crack of his ass. Behind him, Brian was imitating the motion, guiding his own cock into Alex. They writhed, en masse, as if someone had dumped a box of snakes on the bed. Entwining, entangling, slithering, hissing. And like a rattlesnake strike, each body in turn seized as if it had been bitten, pouring out their sweet venom into the body next to them.

Almost as one they collapsed, seeking the warmth of the other's body, snuggling like a clutch of kittens and falling asleep minutes later. 

\-------------------

\--Epilog--

In the end, they sent Brian back to Kerry. He was so obviously at loose ends, feeling lost and abandoned without her, that Alex picked up the phone and had placed a long-distance phone call to her.

It didn't take long to figure out that she missed Brian as much as he missed her, and was not the same woman she had been at the start of their trip. Their shared experiences had mellowed her, scraping away her harder edges, and making her willing to forgive Brian's indiscretions in the face of the bravery he had displayed in his attempts to save her. She even admitted, albeit reluctantly, that Brian's involvement with Early was probably the only reason that the psychopath had not killed either of them.

Satisfied that things would work themselves out, he passed along her request to have Brian phone her. 

He sat while Brian called her, listening to their quiet apologies and muted assurances to try again.

Mulder came through for them. He phoned an acquaintance of his in Los Angeles, who had a girlfriend who was a professional photographer, who in turn was willing to talk to an art dealer associate, who was willing to set up a show for Kerry's work at a local gallery. A-friend-of-a-friend-of-a-friend kind of thing.

Alex discovered, much later, that Brian and Mulder had spent much of their time in the hospital collaborating on Brian's book.

By the time of their release, Brian already had a full outline to work from and Mulder had agreed to write the introduction. The sell of the book was almost assured at that point. Mulder had even helped Brian detail the investigation that had led to stopping Grayce's rampage.

Mulder and Alex packed up Brian's gear, and with a soft kiss from each, they put him into a cab and told the driver to take him to the airport.

Mulder even had a bumper sticker made and had slapped it to the side of Brian's luggage. In bold print, the legend proclaimed: 'California or bust.'

\-------------------

\--Excerpt from Brian's novel--

I'll never know why Early Grayce became a killer. I don't know why any of them do. 

When I looked into his eyes, I felt nothing. Nothing. That day I learned that anyone of us is capable of taking another human life. 

But I also learned that there is a difference between us and them. It's in feeling remorse. Dealing with guilt. And confronting your conscious. 

Early never did.

\-------------------

end part 5

\-------------------


End file.
